Crisis Within
by animefan018
Summary: Sequal to Stuck In the Future!The Cell has gain complete control over Gohan's body; Goku refuses to believe his son is dead and continues to try and reach him. Will they kill Gohan before he destroys the planet and universe? Or is Gohan really still alive
1. BackUp Has Arrived

_FINALLY!!!! After a few days of wondering what to call this, my cousin came up with one!! Crisis Within!!!! Well, hope you guys like it! It's the sequel to 'Stuck In the Future.' _

**Back-Up Has Arrived**

"Hurry up baldy unless we'll lose them!!" Vegeta snapped as they were following the biggest power reading on the planet. Krillin was trying his best to keep up, but he wasn't having much success. He didn't see why they needed to hurry, they could see two flying figures in front of them…

The Cell sensed the two approaching Z-Fighters and smirked. "Looks like we have company…" He trailed off before both him and twenty came to a stop.

Krillin and Vegeta continued to fly, and when they saw a bloodied up Gohan, man were they mystified. "Ga, Gohan?" Krillin asked as he looked at the Android and back at his friend. He would've gone up and hugged him, but he could feel the darkness radiating from him…

Gohan studied them intently before smirking. "I see you two have finally decided to come to the future to 'save' Gohan…" Krillin and Vegeta gave him a confused look. "But I'm afraid he's long gone already…"

"Wa, what are you talking about Gohan? Who's that man next to you?" Krillin asked as shivers went down his spine at the very sight of him.

"This is my creator; Android 20."

"Creator?! Did you get hit in the head or something?!! We need to get you to Dende before you die of blood loss!" Krillin began to ascend forward, boy what mistake that was…

Gohan quickly disappeared and punched Krillin in the gut; causing him to grasp it in pain. Vegeta watched dumbfounded as he didn't understand what was going on. _'Wa, what in the world is-_' His thoughts stopped cold as he didn't feel Gohan, but darker and more sinister power.

"Who are you and what did you do to Kakorat's son?!!" Vegeta scowled.

The Cell chuckled. "My oh my, I thought I'd never see the day when Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans went soft…."

Vegeta growled. "I only help other fellow saiyans because I want my race to live on!"

"Whatever…I am, as you have guessed it NOT Gohan. I am a Cell that was made by two scientists; Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. And as of your little friend…I killed him and not even the dragonballs can bring him back…." Vegeta's and Krillin's faces went pale in fright.

"What did you do to Kakorot?!!"

"Don't worry; he's alive…for now. I'm going to spare all of you until I decide the best way to make you all suffer…"

"We have to start going again unless you're body will go incomplete shut down; it's still suffering from the wounds." Gohan smiled and before they knew it, the two rushed off; leaving a flabbergasted Vegeta and Krillin hovering there, too shocked to say anything…

"Goku, Goku wake up!" Goku muffely heard Trunks plead. He slowly opened his eyes to see everything a haze and the sun beginning to set.

"Go, Gohan…." He trailed off as he tried to remember what happened. Trunks looked away for a moment as hearing that name struck a sensitive spot before looking back at Goku.

"I'm, I'm sorry Goku, but, but Gohan's gone…"

Goku quickly sat up and rubbed the back of his head in pain. Flashbacks of what happened started coming back to him and he tried to hold back tears as he recalled holding his dieing bloodied up son in his hands. He would have agreed with the 'truth', but something was telling him that Gohan wasn't gone. "No…" Trunks looked at him with sympathy. "No, Gohan's still alive, I can feel it."

"But Goku-"

Goku turned and faced Trunks with a serious yet clam expression. "He's still alive Trunks, I, I felt him; we still have that deep connection you know…"

"Goku…" He trailed off as they felt two strong power levels above them and quickly looked up. Trunks followed suit before his face cringed up in much confusion.

"Is, is that…."

"GOKU!!!!" Krillin called happily as both he and Vegeta landed. "I'm glad you're still alive!!" His voice then lowered and became darker then usual. "We, we ran into Gohan…"

The happiness from Goku's face drained. Krillin and Vegeta became surprised to see the hurt that seemed to fill up within Goku's eyes. "You gotta understand that that wasn't Gohan."

"We know, he told us straight out." Vegeta looked around to see that all the Future Z-Fighters had all fallen, including himself. The only two that were still conscious was Goku and Trunks.

"What happened here Kakorot? And why is you're son acting like he's a blood thirsty Saiyan?!!"

Trunks looked at Goku and knew that he was in no condition to explain Gohan's plight at the moment. "I'll tell you the full story at the Lookout, but we need to get everyone to Dende first."

Goku nodded in agreement before getting up and helping gather everyone…

**Authors Note:**

_Thank you all for your patients and title ideas!! Hope you all enjoyed!!XD_


	2. Recuperating

**Recuperating **

The Z-Fighters made it to the Look Out without confronting 'Gohan'. When they said they were going to upgrade him, they literally meant 'upgrade'. They expected that to be a complete lie just so they could commence a sneak attack, but that didn't seem to be the case in this instance.

Dende felt the others arrive and quickly ran out to heal the wounded. Future Trunks looked around worriedly before feeling both Future Gohan and Future Goku's energy signals and rushed to see them. The others that were conscious just stayed put and waited for Dende to heal everyone. Past Goku smiled as he saw Future Piccolo stir before walking over to the edge of the Lookout.

He still couldn't get over the fact that Gohan, his son was suffering at the hands of Androids that he probably provoked into coming. '_Why didn't I just finish Gero off when I could've?!!'_ He lectured himself before his smile disappeared. He made sure he was away from everyone else so they wouldn't see him like this; he needed to keep hope alive. _'I know you're still there Gohan, you've gotta fight him…'_

Past Krillin sighed. He was trying to get used to the fact that they were here to save Gohan from himself; but how could they do that? If something had stripped his soul, was there a way to piece it back together again? He wondered before seeing Goku at the corner of his eye; far from the others. '_I wonder what he's doin_?' He asked himself before walking over to him.

Goku immediately felt his approached and put on a smile again. Krillin stood beside Goku and let out a huge sigh. "So…what're you doin over here?"

Goku shrugged. "I guess to try and think of all the ways we can get through to Gohan." Krillin looked up at him in disbelief.

"Do, do you think he's still alive Goku?"

Goku nodded before gazing out at the clouds again. "I know he is; I, I can feel him…" Goku chuckled a bit. "I know it might sound crazy, but I can feel him…"

"No, you don't sound crazy. You and Gohan have that bond; everyone knows that. But the question is, can we get him back?"

Future Trunks ran into the guest room of the Lookout to see his master sitting on the bed talking to a half conscious Goku. He could tell he was in pain, just like Gohan was…

Trunks shook the memories of seeing and hearing the heart-breaking screams as the bloodied up teen was crying in pain; tears of his own beginning to form.

Gohan and Goku soon noticed his approached and watched him walk in. "Hey, how you feelin?" Trunks asked as he plopped down on the opposite side where Gohan sat. Goku looked at him and smiled; even though pain was clearly written in his eyes.

"Well, you know, I'm still hanging in there; with the help of Dende of course." Trunks half-heartedly smiled which Gohan caught immediately.

"What happened Trunks? Something tells me that everything didn't go so well…" Gohan trailed off before seeing the distress rise within his pupil's eyes.

"Well, Gohan….he's, he's gone…the Cell within Gohan won and, and they took him…but he was willing to go…"

The others were healed in less then ten minutes and the Z-Fighters all regrouped in the guest room since Future Goku was bed-written from Dende and Mr. Popo.

"So…what are we gonna do about Gohan?" Past Krillin asked to start everyone off. He stood right beside both Past Piccolo and Goku so he wouldn't feel like an outcast; Vegeta of course stood isolated while Future Vegeta stood slouched against one of the dark corners of the room.

"The solution is easy; we blast his sorry ass!!" Future Vegeta spat as he looked Future Goku directly in his eyes. "It may not be easy, but since that bloody Cell killed Gohan, we don't have another choice."

"No!! He's not gone!!!" Past Goku quickly piped up with anger laced in his voice. Everyone turned to him with much sympathy which made Goku even more temperamental. "You guys keep on saying that he's gone and gone for good, but he's not!"

"Oh and I'm sure you know something we don't then. We would be glad to hear it Kakorot; go ahead, share with us!! It's not like he's already tried to kill us or anything!!" Past Vegeta snapped; covering for his future self. The others just rolled their eyes a bit before facing Goku.

"Look, all I can tell you guys is that Gohan is still alive; I don't know how nor care as long as he's still hanging on. We've gotta reach him some how, not kill him." Both Vegeta's growled before taking a few steps towards Goku.

"Look here clown, if we allow your son to live he'll ravage this entire dimension before moving on to all the others. We either risk everything dieing or just defeat the menace right here and now!" Future Vegeta snapped even though Past Vegeta didn't really agree with his other self. Sure he believed that if reaching the child didn't work then they'd have to kill him, but he still had mixed feelings. Gohan was a Saiyan after all, and he cared for all Saiyans even if he didn't show it.

"So you're saying you rather kill a friend just save your own hid?!" Trunks asked with distaste; then again, what else could he have expected from his father.

Future Vegeta was just about to yell back, but Future Gohan cut him off. "If my little form is still alive, he'd have a hard time fighting against his closest friends. No offense to anyone, but having either Piccolo or Goku would work. Everyone else I'd blow off if I was being controlled…" This statement caused everyone to give Future Gohan a glare before they realized that he was right. Gohan looked up to the two of them more then anyone else…

It didn't take long for Android 20 and Gohan to make it back to the lab and begin healing the Cell's wounds. He placed him in a machine that resembled the Saiyan's healing contraptions and immediately began the healing process.

"Computer, how long till he's healed?" 20 asked before beginning to work on the ultimate energy supply cell.

"Calculating….calculating…" The Android rolled his eyes; he couldn't stand how slow his machines worked and vowed to blow up the entire complex before they destroyed the Earth. "Results Calculated….four to six hours."

Android 20 dropped his tools and turned angrily towards the master computer. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOUR TO SIX HOURS?!!! YOU'RE A SUPER COMPUTER, GET IT DONE IN TWO!!!!"

There was a long pause… "I'll try, but my circuits weren't meant for this to commence so quickly." His computer might serve him, but she had a mind of her own. If she disobeyed him, she was sure he would destroy her; but recalling the little boy's screams was too terrible that she wondered if her life was more important then Gohan's.

"I don't care if it fries your circuits, JUST DO IT!!!"

"Yes sir…" She tried to hold back her anger as she began the healing process. _'I'll get him back one day…'_

"Hey, would Gohan's old weak spots still work on the Cell?" Past Piccolo asked as he recalled how effective it proved. But as he looked around the room, he noticed everyone seemed hopeless. Even if this weakness did work, what would they do once they had Gohan unconscious? Wake him up?

Past Goku gazed upon his friends to see the doubt, the helplessness, and the lack of hope clearly written on their faces. It was sad to see since they were always happy, especially when he was around; but here there were TWO of him yet everyone was so depressed. "Come on guys, don't dwell on the negative and focus on what needs to be done. Sure there are possibilities that this whole operation can go horribly wrong, but we still need to try and get Gohan back." All the Z-Fighters looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. Typical Goku for you; still hopeful even through the bleakest of times…


	3. A Voice Was Heard…

**A Voice Was Heard…**

Even though Goku seemed happy, he was suffering deeply on the inside. No one seemed to notice his distress, his fears, his worries, his doubt….his lost hope…. He tried to keep telling himself that everything would be okay, but even as he told his friends this, he held his doubts. Truth to be told, he partially blamed this whole situation on himself; he was the soul reason why these Androids were still being made since he allowed Dr. Gero to live when he was a kid. _'Gohan…I'm, I'm sorry…'_

Past Piccolo noticed how absent minded Goku seemed to be and tried to figure out what was wrong, but that was hard especially since he didn't want to rise suspicion….

The Z-Fighters had ended their little 'meeting' and were now scattered about the Lookout, doing what they would normally do when they got stuck up there. After much debating, they all decided to wait until Gohan showed himself before using his weaknesses to their advantage; What they were going to do to him after that was still undecided…

Every time Piccolo tried to talk to Goku alone, someone always interrupted them; Piccolo didn't even know if Goku even registered his presence! He looked so distant and distraught that he wouldn't even notice if a fire started in front of him. With one final sigh, Piccolo decided to leave the matter alone and took a spot in a corner to meditate. He wanted to try and reach Gohan somehow; he knew that he wasn't gone as well…

Two hours soon passed by and Android 20 finally finished the unlimited energy Cell. It was more difficult then he had planned, but he as glad it was over with. _'Now all we need is to insert this…_' He trailed off as he pushed his chair back and walked slowly over to the healing machine. There he saw Gohan's body look brand new with no scratches upon his youthful skin.

"Computer, update."

"He's ninety one percent healed…sir…"

Android 20 smirked. Visions of his long life plan flashed through his head and he began to hunger for power. "Release him and prepare for installation."

"But sir, he's not completely healed. His-"

"I don't care! His Saiyan's healing abilities will take care of rest." He waved before going over to the examination table and inserted the new Cell into the needle that lodged itself in Gohan's back.

The computer released Gohan from the healing chamber and he stepped out slowly. He felt a bit weak, but then again he was just healed from a serious injury. "Ready for the installation?" The Cell looked up to see 20 standing next to the examination table.

"Sure, why not?" He smirked before walking on over to him; but when he got near the table, a sudden unknown fear struck him. The strange thing was he didn't know why he feared this table at all; this was the time he should be celebrating…

Android 20 noticed something wrong immediately. "What is it?"

"I, I don't know…I can't seem to force myself to even touch this retched table."

Android 20 thought for a moment before he scowled. "He's still there then, but just barley; he'll give way soon enough. Until then, I'm afraid we can't install it."

The Cell gave 20 the cold stare that frightened everyone. "But you said he would be completely gone once I've gained control!!!"

"Well…it's a slight miss calculation I'm afraid. The boy was stronger-willed then I anticipated. Just wait a day or two…then his body will be all yours…" He chuckled, but that didn't seem to put the Cell at ease. The Cell knew how persistent Gohan was from trying to deal with him before, but decided he had nothing to worry about.

"While we're waiting, mind if we '_played' _at some cities?"

Android 20 have him a strange look before smirking evilly. "Sure…and don't forget to give them the finishing '_tip'_…."

Back at the Lookout, the tension was making everyone feel uneasy. Not knowing when the teen was going to attack and where was nerve racking…

But that wasn't the only reason why the atmosphere was so dark; it was also because of the dark things Piccolo saw in his meditations…

'_He saw Gohan's tattered half faded body suspended in mid air as his arms and legs were nothing but pixels. He seemed to be watching something, but whatever it was went amiss to Piccolo; but he could hear them…_

_Pounding of fists, colliding blasts, and cursing was going off in the background. He didn't know what to think of it nor didn't really care at the moment. All Piccolo was aware of was that Gohan was slowly dissolving right in front of him; and he couldn't do a thing about it…_

'_This must be before the Cell within Gohan won…' Piccolo acknowledged to himself before feeling a great battle end. Turning ever so slowly, he could make out the figures and his mouth nearly dropped open. There he saw two different Gohan's; one with a black aura and one with a determined aura…_

"_Why do you continue to protect your human side when he's already destined to be destroyed?!!" Piccolo heard the one with a dark aura ask as the two engaged in battle again. He was confused on more then one level and wanted to know why there was three Gohans'._

"_I may not like peace, but at least I know what's right from wrong; and if you're really part of Gohan, you should see all the memories too!" The other unknown Gohan replied before receiving a blow to the arm…_

'_No…' Piccolo began to tell himself as he knew who this new comer was. 'No…it, it can't be Gohan's Saiyan half, can it?' He wondered as the two kept at the violent fight. Turning back to the fading teen, he could see the determination in his eyes. He seemed to be trying to recall something, but he just couldn't think of it at the moment. 'So this is what was going on within Gohan as his body was resting…I'm sorry…my friend…' Piccolo whispered solemnly as he saw how much pain that was inflicted upon Gohan and his Saiyan side…_

_There was a sudden rise of energy that emerged from Gohan that immediately caught Piccolo's attention. The other two stopped fighting and the Cell yelled no; but the Saiyan side held him back as they were all engulfed in a flash if white light…_

"_Piccolo…" Piccolo looked up in shock as he knew it was Gohan's voice; but it seemed so distant and far away…_

"_Ga, Gohan?"_

"_Help me…please…I'm, I'm scared…" Piccolo then felt a pain of guilt and sadness overwhelm him. Here his best friend was asking for his help, for him to save him…but he could do nothing…_

"_Don't be kid, I'm here for you, and so is your father…"_

_There was a long pause… "I don't know who I am anymore…"_

That's when Piccolo felt his spirit return to his body and he collapsed from the quick return. Everyone looked over at him as he was breathing heavily before returning back to what they were doing.

'_Was, was that really Gohan? Or, or was that just a memory….'_ But recalling the way the teen asked him to save him pushed him over the edge. If that was Gohan, he was indeed still alive, but needed their help to free him…


	4. The First Attack…

**The First Attack…**

"Goku, we need to talk." Piccolo said with a rather panicked yet relieved voice. Goku looked at him worriedly before nodding.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I talked to Gohan, the real Gohan."

"WHAT?!!! WHEN WHY WHAT?!!!" Goku yelled over excitedly.

"I'm not sure myself, but I guess I entered his memories-"

"So that means he's still alive! I-" Goku said happily before noticing the grim expression Piccolo was giving.

Piccolo sighed before closing his eyes. He didn't want to tell Goku, but he had the right to know. "Being able to see someone's memories by accident isn't a good thing Goku, especially since your son seemed part of it." Goku turned around and slowly began walking towards the end of the Lookout, Piccolo following. "It's almost impossible for Gohan to come back now; the Cell's reduced him to nothing but a mere memory…He said he didn't even remember who he was…"

"How can you say that?!!" Goku turned to Piccolo with the look of hatred and sadness, shocking Piccolo entirely. "How can you say that Gohan, our Gohan is, is GONE?!!! He's not Piccolo!!"

"I understand that he might still be alive Goku, but you've gotta face the fact that he may just be a memory! Once we do free his body of the Cell his soul will pass on." Piccolo watched as his Goku turned and faced the clouds once again. He wanted Goku to listen, but he knew that he wasn't ready for the truth yet; heck, he himself wasn't even sure he was ready to face that. _'There has to be a reason why I was able to see what happened to Gohan in that room…_' He wondered before getting in a meditative pose and tried to reach out again, but he felt nothing.

Goku didn't even bother to ask what he was doing and kept his attention downward. He didn't want to even think that his son, his Gohan was going to die; there was no way he was going to let that happen…

"Is this a suitable city?" Android 20 asked as they hovered over East City; observing the inhabitants unaware of what was currently going on.

Gohan smirked. "Ya, this will be a great welcome…" He chuckled before charging up an energy beam and shooting it at a gas station before it engulfed in flames. The townspeople all began to scatter and scream in terror, causing Gohan to laugh in fascination.

Piccolo tried once again to reach out for any trace of Gohan, but found none in that particular place. _'That's strange… And here I was able to see what happened…_' He trailed off in deep thought before thousands of possibilities popped in his head. _'It could be because-'_

"Oh no!!!!" They heard Dende yell, catching all the Z-Fighter's attention. "He's, he's wrecking East City!!"

Everyone glanced at each other as they all knew who 'he' was. They didn't want to face him just yet, but there really wasn't much of a choice. "Alright, let's go!" Future Gohan said as he began to take off. Trunks soon joined him before the others followed suit; leaving only Dende, Mr. Popo, and Future Goku behind.

'_Good luck you guys…_' Future Goku prayed as he wished he was able to help, but he was in no condition to even stand up.

Gohan and Android 20 landed in the center of the city and started blowing up random buildings. People ran away screaming while others tried to get in their cars and leave, but didn't have a chance. Gohan shot every car's ignition every time he saw someone hop into one and smirked as the explosions went off. Android 20 seemed to be having fun as well as he personally went up to the fallen and stabbed his hand right through them.

Gohan walked up to the mayor's building and began charging up an energy beam when he heard a little girl crying in agony. Looking around, he saw a five to six year old girl with a bloodied up leg crying for her mom on the ground. She had long brown hair that would have reached her waist if she was standing up and wore a yellow dress. When she noticed the teen staring at her, she reached up to him.

"Please, please help me!!" She begged; her face was swollen, her lip was bleeding…obviously struck by an explosion's aftershock…

Gohan looked into the eyes of the little girl to feel her overwhelming sadness and fear. Something inside of him began to stir…something the Cell didn't like…

'_Help her…' _He heard a voice demand.

'_Why should I listen to you?!! You're supposed to be dead!'_

'_Help her…'_ Images of the little girl's helpless form arose in his head as he caught some glimpses of Gohan's memories when he was little. They were so sad and terrible…he could feel a softness rise up within him…

'_I…I can't…'_ He then grasped his head in pain. _'YOU'RE DEAD!!!'_

Android 20 sensed his creation's distress and turned to see Gohan on his knees and clenching his head in pain. The little girl had forced herself over to him and placed her head against his knee. Gohan's eyes shot opened and saw the innocent face of the now smiling girl.

"It's okay, mama said that if I was ever in trouble, to wait where I was lost at. You can stay with me and maybe I can make the bad things in your head go away."

Android 20 scowled before throwing a small energy beam and hit the girl directly in the heart. Gohan watched with wide eyes as she fell dead before him; blood pooling at his feet.

The nagging voice slowly quieted before the Cell felt himself regain his composure and stood. Android 20 was at his side in less then a second and gave him a worried look. "You alright?"

The Cell felt sweat dripping down his head and wiped it away. "Ya, just a little dip in my energy that's all; nothing to get all warped about." The Cell said as he avoided eye contact. 20, even though still concerned, slowly went back to his killing spree.

The Cell sighed._ 'He better not try that again…'_

The Z-Fighters were silent for the most part while they flew to their destination. They didn't want to talk about Gohan since everyone, including Past Vegeta was hit hard though he didn't admit it. It was a sore subject especially since they recalled how innocent and happy he was before remembering him in pain….the agonizing screams coming back to haunt them…

"Hey, is that it guys?" Past Krillin asked as they approached a smoking city. Both Future Trunks and Future Gohan's eyes became stern

"Ya, and it looks like they're having a killing spree."

Gohan wrecked at least ten more office buildings, twenty cars, and was now going on to the people of the town. His first attempt to kill someone didn't go at all well, but now that he couldn't even feel the nagging voice, he decided to try it again; starting at the old man that seemed to be pinned in a corner.

Gohan slowly began making his way over to the pale frightened man that seemed to be frozen in fear, making the Cell to smile.

"Ga, go, go away…stay away from me!!!" The old man pleaded as he crouched down and covered his head. Gohan hovered over him like a vulture and smiled. No one was holding him back now…

The Z-Fighters looked around the ruins and tried to get all the survivors out. Future Piccolo and both Krillin's were appointed to this task while the others searched for Gohan. They didn't have to search that long though…

They stood all-struck at the sight of the teen as he lifted an old man up by the collar of his shirt. He had a bloody gash on his forehead and looked completely disabled. Gohan raised one hand behind him and got it in a strike position.

"GOHAN, NO!!!!" Goku yelled getting the teen's attention. Gohan turned to the others with an emotionless face before he smirked and threw his hand through the old man. The others couldn't move as the shock was too great.

Gohan smirked even wider as he forced his hand out of him quickly and let the now lifeless old man fall. The others only gapped as they stared at Gohan's hand; covered in dripping blood from one he killed…


	5. Gohan!

**Gohan?!!**

"Ga, Gohan…" Goku barely said as he still couldn't believe what his son just did. He killed an innocent old man that wasn't able to fend for himself…

Gohan turned completely around so that he was face to face with the Z-Fighters and smirked. "So, how do you like our little welcome? We haven't set the fire works off yet, but you can stick around if you'd like…" He chuckled as the Z-Fighters looked at all the damaged that was done. Fires everywhere, bodies covered the ground as if they were blankets, and buildings had collapsed on themselves. "Aren't you proud of me now father?!!"

Goku turned wide-eyed back at Gohan with a shocked expression. _'If the Cell was able to do this, where was Gohan? Wouldn't he have prevented him?!!'_

"Yes son…." They heard a computerized voice say as Android 20 landed next to Gohan. "I'm very proud of you."

"SON?!! No, Gohan's Goku's son!!" Piccolo snapped; getting angry at the thought this Android even dared call him his son.

The Android looked Piccolo directly in the eyes. "No, this is my creation, your precious Gohan is dead, remember? We made sure of that…"

The Cell tried to stay concentrated, but he felt a serge of sadness and guilt coming from the small part of Gohan that still lived. He knew he felt like he felt bad seeing his father look so disappointed. '_Face it, he doesn't love you.'_

'_He does too_!!' But just as sudden as Gohan had said that, he was gone. The Cell smirked.

'_It's only a matter of time till he's faded to nothing…'_

Piccolo knew that the Cell was just talking to someone and gave him a weird expression. It took the Cell a minute to notice this before shooting him death glare. "What are you looking at Namekian? Are you looking for a challenge?!!" Piccolo didn't respond and kept looking deeply into those cold evil eyes.

He wanted to look away, but he forced himself to keep concentrated. '_Gohan…'_

As soon as that telepathic word was said, Piccolo found himself flying across the road and crashing into a building. The others didn't even see Gohan as he took on after the Namek and punched him nonstop in the stomach.

Goku was the first one to act as he quickly ran towards them. "Gohan, stop it, stop it now!!!"

Gohan kept on pounding the Namekain before feeling the nagging voice gaining some more leverage and delivered one final punch that sent Piccolo flying through the building.

Before Gohan took off after the Namek again, Goku grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Gohan come on! I know you're still in there!!!" Gohan turned to Goku in annoyance and tried to punch him, but found himself unable too. It wasn't because Goku had his hands restrained, but of a different reason he wasn't even aware of…

Goku noticed this immediately. "Gohan it's da-" He stopped as he felt someone kick him in the side of the head brutally before his grip on Gohan lessened.

"GOKU!!!" Trunks yelled as he rushed at the Android that struck down Goku before he was sent back; Gohan had punched him in the jaw.

By the time Vegeta registered that both his son and Goku had been taken down in less then a minute, he rushed at Android 20. Future Gohan tried to grab him and pull him back, but he was too late. "Vegeta!! Get back here now!!!" _'Man! Why can't he ever follow the plan?!!'_ He asked himself before charging at his younger self. Messing up that plan was probably the worst mistake they made…

Soon all the Z-Fighters found themselves face first in the asphalt unable to get up. They had been beaten in less then five minutes; which angered Vegeta greatly.

Android 20 smiled at the fallen warriors and turned to his creation. "Why don't you take care of them? I'm sure you'll get a kick out of killing them all."

Gohan nodded with an evil smirk on his face before charging up a powerful Ka me a wave that would incinerate the entire city; but he didn't seem to care.

Goku weakly looked up at his son, vision blurred; but he didn't care though. All he knew was that if he didn't stop his son now, he would surely kill everyone, including them.

"Ga, Ga Gohan…" Gohan looked over at Goku with the same merciless face he bore ever since the Cell took over. "Please, da, don't…you'll, you'll kill us all…" Gohan just smirked even wider at hearing Goku plead; he was the only one conscious.. ."please listen, it's, it's your daddy…"

'_Daddy…?_' The Cell heard the small voice of Gohan repeat. _'Daddy…?_'

'_Go back in the shadows were you belong!'_

'_Dad, daddy…Piccolo…YOU CAN'T HURT THEM!!!!_' The Cell stopped powering up the energy wave only to fall to his knees; grasping his head in pain. Goku's eyes went wide in both shock and relief knowing that Gohan was trying to stop the Cell.

"That's it, keep it up Gohan…"

Android 20 looked over at the fighting Cell and back at Goku. _'Seems like we've got us a problem…Let's not see if we can 'relieve' ourselves…_' He said to himself before shooting an eye beam in Goku's back. It wasn't anything severe, but just enough to render him unconscious. "There we go, now that nascence is out of our way-" He stopped before feeling someone punch him in the stomach brutally hard. Looking down, he saw that a trembling Gohan had done it, but the Cell was still in charge.

"Why'd you do that?!! IDIOT!!! That only infuriates him more until he explodes!!" The Cell snapped before falling to his knees again. Android 20 sighed, he hated that his creation had hit him, but knew that he shouldn't have made that mistake.

"Let's return to the lab at once; you need to gather your strength…maybe even see if that stupid Super Computer can kill off that pathetic weakling in you." Gohan nodded in agreement before he stood up; breathing heavily.

"Let's go before they wake up."

"Don't you want to finish them off?"

Gohan looked at Goku. "No, we shall have sport with them, make them suffer for their interaction; then finish them off…painfully…"

Android 20 couldn't help but smirk. He was proud that his creation was so 'evil'. "Now you're talking." And with that, they took their leave.

But what Android 20 didn't know was that it was Gohan himself that made them spare his friends and family. He might not have remembered who they were, but he got the sense they were important to him…

"Were the heck are they?! I know they were around here somewhere!!" Past Krillin yelled frustrated. Future Krillin looked just as annoyed and worried.

"I don't know, but I'm more worried why we can't fell their energy signals any more!!" He said before spotting something bright orange. "Hey; I found them!!" Future Krillin hollered happily before gliding down. Past Krillin soon saw the orange too and followed.

"Piccolo, we found them!!!" Past Krillin yelled. Piccolo, who was on the other half of the city heard his friend's call and quickly rushed over there.

Both Krillins' landed and ran to their friend's side. Past Krillin went to Goku's and Future Krillin went to Trunks.

"Goku….Goku…" Krillin said ever so softly before seeing the Saiyan move his head a bit. "That's it, come on Goku…" Krillin trailed off as Goku's black eyes slowly opened.

"Kril, Krillin…"

"Ya I'm here bud, so is my future self and future Piccolo."

Goku tried to force himself up, but he felt his body sting in pain. "Where, where's Gohan?"

"Gohan…Goku, he's evil now remember?"

Goku shook his head with a smile. "No, he saved us." Krillin tilted his head as he didn't think he heard Goku say something like that very loudly.

"Saved you?!!"

"He surfaces, in a way…and made the other Gohan full of pain…"


	6. Scattered All About

**Scattered All About**

"What do you mean by '_he surfaced in a way'?_" Past Krillin asked in shock and hope. This caught everyone's attention as they too leaned in to hear the conversation.

"The Cell was charging up a dangerously powerful Kameawave when I pleaded him to stop. It didn't seem to work at first, but I guess I said something that struck a soft spot 'cause Gohan said daddy. It wasn't that evil voice either, it was our Gohan's voice." Everyone stared at him with saddened eyes. They wanted to believe in Goku, but after they saw what Gohan did to that old man, they found it rather hard.

"But you were injured; it could've just been your imagination-"

"No!" Goku injected in a somewhat angered voice. "It WAS Gohan, I know it was." He turned to the mystified Piccolo from his time. "Don't you believe me? You said yourself that you felt Gohan at the Lookout!"

All eyes fell on the Namekian as he was trying to debate with himself whether that was real or not. '_I don't know who I am anymore…_' Gohan's weak voice echoed in his head as he recalled that breath taking sentence. He knew this was the real Gohan, but if Gohan saved them from destruction, did he remember them?

"I will say one thing; I did contact him at the Lookout for at least thirty seconds, but the last thing he said was he didn't even remember who he was. I'm sorry Goku, but whoever saved you couldn't have been Gohan; he wouldn't remember us." Goku gave Piccolo a shocked look. He expected Piccolo to back him up on this, but here he was trying to disprove Gohan was still alive.

"WHAT?" The rest of the conscious Z-Fighters exclaimed. "He talked to you and you didn't tell us?"

"It was right before we were forced to leave; I was going to tell everyone once we got back."

Goku didn't say anything as he got up. He couldn't believe Piccolo didn't cover for him, but he knew the reason why. They couldn't tell the rest of them until they were able to help Gohan gain more control unless they won't be willing to fight him. The others just debated amongst themselves whether Gohan was alive or not as Goku gazed around the fallen city. _'These people had no warning, no way of knowing what was going to happen…'_ He then caught glimpse at a little girl who seemed to have been shot in the heart with an energy beam and turned away; clenching his fists in anger. '_Gohan…this has to be hurting you…I promise I'll save you son; even if it means giving up my own life again…'_

Android 20 and Gohan made it back to the lab without being followed. It would've shocked them if it wasn't for the fact that the Cell was still having trouble keeping Gohan down in the dark void he banished him to. Once they entered, the Cell quickly took a seat on one of the chairs and began meditating. The Android just went over to the computer and began typing a new command sequence in; a mathematic problem that once combined with science would create a poison that would kill whatever remained of Gohan.

"Computer, process that and create a poison designated to destroy souls." He commanded as he sat back in the chair he was in. The computer beeped a few times before lighting up.

"It'll take at least a day or two."

Android 20 slammed his fists down on the table angrily. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A DAY OR TWO?"

"I'm sorry doctor, but I need the ingredients before hand." 20 growled before pacing back and forth.

"What blasted ingredients do you need?"

The computer went silent as it was in deep thought. There were two paths it could take. The first one is make the poison. The second was make a vial that'll help weaken the Cell; allowing Gohan to have a chance to take charge once more.

"WELL? TELL ME ALREADY!"

"Calculating…calculating…." It was the moment were only she could change the scheme of things. If she betrayed 20, the Android would destroy her but if she didn't, this whole world including this used-to-be sweet innocent boy would die. But she didn't want to die either… "Ingredients sheet printing…"

The Z-Fighters sent out to find all the survivors before heading back to the Lookout. The scary thing was that only two survived…

Dende rushed outside as the Z-Fighters landed. They looked grim, tired, and hopeless. He couldn't blame them though; they hadn't been able to get some real sleep in a while.

"Did everything go okay?" Dende asked, but no one replied. Instead, they just walked on past him without muttering a word and dispersed through out the Lookout. The only people who stayed to tell Dende everything was the two Krillins', but even they just wanted to get away from reality for a while.

Piccolo traveled back into the same room where he reached Gohan before and immediately got in a meditative pose. _'I hope you're still out there Gohan…_' He prayed before he let his mind expand out.

Goku returned to his spot at the edge of the Lookout and stared down below. If anything happened and Gohan was trying to take control again, he would be there in a matter of seconds. But as long as those two were in that lab, he couldn't figure out what was going on in there; that's what freaked him out the most.

Piccolo tried to reach out for Gohan but unfortunately wasn't able to find his conscious; angering him. '_Why was I able to do it before? I'm in the exact spot, exact position, and nothing's changed-'_ He stopped mid-way as he did feel something different from before. The heaviness that found its way here because of Gohan's pain had been lifted; it was as if it traveled somewhere else… _'Maybe…maybe with each place he suffered at, a part of him was left there!' _His eyes shot open as he finally figured out the puzzle and ran after Goku. Piccolo couldn't believe how obvious it was yet they hadn't seen it before! Gohan's soul wasn't fading; it was being left behind at the places that he was in pain at!

**Authors Note:**

_Well I don't think this story will be that long like the last one, Stuck in the future. I'm kinda running out of ideas, but I want the ending to be kinda long, suspenseful, sad, and everything above! So please R&R Please!_


	7. Please Save Me Before I Give In

"_**I'm Scared, Please, Safe Me Before I Give In…"**_

Goku was staring absently at the clouds below and wondered how his son was doing. If he was still indeed alive, where was he? What was he thinking about? Was he aware of everything that's going on? Is the Cell torturing him?

'_No…_' Goku answered his last question. The promise he made with Gohan would protect him since he backed it up with his own energy. A promise like that can't be broken unless a darker energy snaps it in half, but he would have felt it if that had happened.

Goku was engrossed with his own thoughts that he didn't even register that Piccolo was running up to him, frantically calling his name.

"Goku! I know how to get Gohan back!" This simple sentence snapped Goku out of his thoughts immediately to see the Namekain.

"What's up Piccolo?"

"I think I've found out how to get Gohan back!" Goku focused all his attention on the Namekain once he heard him say that.

"How?" He asked as Piccolo's yelling had gotten the other Z-Fighter's attention as they quickly ran to them.

"You know how the Cell said that Gohan's soul was fading?" Goku nodded. "Well it wasn't, it was leaving his body and being scattered around the place!"

Goku's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?"

"Where ever Gohan was for a period of time, a part of him was left there. That's how I was able to see what was happening to him in the guest room; Gohan was in there for a while and therefore had part of him trapped there."

"But how can we get those parts back into him?"

"Easy, all we have to is focus on the negative energy in the room and watch what Gohan was going through. Then he'll talk to you before it remembers the way back to himself." Everyone was looking at Piccolo mystified. They couldn't believe what Piccolo was saying yet, they knew it was true.

"So all we have to do go to all the places he was at for a while and then we'll have our Gohan back?" Past Krillin asked excited.

"Well he'll be able to over power the Cell again, but it's only a matter of time before the Cell will gain control again."

"Then why are we still standing here?" Goku began before placing two fingers on his forehead. "I'll start in the Other World, you guys go everywhere else; it's a good thing we all know how to meditate!" Goku said happily before he was gone.

The others all chose where they were gonna go and were off in less then five minutes, new found hope within them…

(With 20 and the Cell…)

Once the ingredients sheet printed, the Cell snapped out of his meditating position and walked on over to 20.

"This'll take at least half a day to find everything, you up for it?" Android 20 asked as he handed Gohan the ingredients list. The Cell glanced at the list before handing it back to 20.

"I'm in…" He chuckled before they both headed off to the forest to find berries.

(Back with Goku)

Goku arrived at the end of snake way and looked on up at where King Kai's planet used to be. _'Oh man! I forgot his planet blew up! But then how am I supposed to…' _ He trailed off before picking up a distressed feeling where the planet used to be and flew on up to it. '_YES! It's still here!' _He cried happily before getting in a meditative pose…

'_The next thing Goku saw was his son suspended in mid-air. He wanted to call for him, rush to him and embrace him, but he noticed the stressed look on his face and stayed where he was._

"_You're so pathetic!" Goku heard the dark voice laugh and immediately clenched his fists in anger._

"_Who, who are you?" Gohan cried before another Gohan appeared in front of him with a devious smirk. Gohan seemed too shocked to say anything and just stared at the other him._

"_It's your turn now…" The dark one chuckled before Gohan screamed in agonizing pain that broke Goku's heart. He wanted to punch the other Gohan and take his son away from all this, but he found himself unable to move._

_Gohan tried to talk, but all that came up was blood. Goku was trembling in anger all over and tried to force himself forward, but he was just a ghost watching what was happening._

_Gohan tried to suppress his coughing fit, but only made it worse. "You know, I can't wait until I've finally token care of you; then I don't have to worry about you interfering with my plans…" The dark voice laughed._

"_No….I, I won't let you…. I can't fail them AGAIN!" Goku heard Gohan say to himself before beginning to power up. His coughing fits began to lessen and the merciless laughter stopped. _

"_You can't win, so why do you continue to try and prolong the inevitable?" Gohan didn't respond, he seemed in such deep thought that he could care less what was the Cell was doing. Soon, Gohan's power began to make the grip that tightened around him loosen._

"_You can't escape me! Even if you do break free, I'll get you!" He snapped before he faded away. The hold he had on Gohan soon lessened before he was no longer bound and then the scene faded to black._

_Goku was still trembling with anger were he was at. He couldn't believe that the Cell had been and could be still torturing Gohan like this. 'Gohan, my strong brave son…I'm sooo sorry!'_

"_Daddy…?" Goku's eyes widened and he looked around frantically for his son until he spotted a mist beginning to form behind him and turned._

"_Gohan?" The mist then formed into a ghostly version of his son. He wanted to embrace his son and never let him go again, but he knew better; this was just the part of his soul that was left behind._

"_Is that my name? Everything seems to have left me; I'm surprised I recognized you."_

_Goku's face paled. Piccolo was right, until they gathered all the lost fragments, their Gohan would no longer exist. "Yes, that is your name…my son. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you, but I promise we're gonna save you."_

_Gohan half-heartedly smiled. "Who's we?"_

"_Gohan, our friends remember?"_

"_I don't know anything anymore…"_

"_Then listen, listen for my voice and follow it when the time comes."_

_Gohan nodded before as tears trickled down his pale cheeks. "Please save me soon daddy, they're making a poison that will kill me instantly." It took everything in Goku not to whip those tears away. _

"_Please, hurry…" He trailed off as he felt himself began to fade away. He looked scared, terrified and stretched his hand out to Goku. "I don't wonna stay there any longer, please save me!" _

_Goku took Gohan's hand and pulled him in for a hug; tears of his own falling. "Don't worry, I will; I promise…." And with that, Gohan faded away in Goku's hands…_

(With Piccolo)

Piccolo arrived at the place where everything turned sour; the desert. It was here that the Cell completely devoured Gohan…

Piccolo found the negative energy immediately and got in a meditative pose…

'_Oh look, the weakling's finally back…' Piccolo heard the Cell mutter. _

"_You alright?" A third Gohan asked; obviously Gohan's Saiyan side._

"_You weren't even worth my time." Gohan's Saiyan Side spat. "Hopefully next time you show up, you'll have better moves…" He trailed off. The Cell stayed silent, obviously trying to figure out what he was up to. "I'll be resting for a long time after this human, so I hope you've learned to take care of yourself." The Cell trailed off as his energy signal began fading away. Piccolo thought that the Cell could have done something but then felt the energy going within Gohan._

"_That's my energy!"_

_Gohan's Saiyan Side turned and gave the Cell a demented look of his own. "I only serve those who've earned my trust." And with that, it faded away. _

'_Wa, what the? If, if he just faded away, what could that mean?' Piccolo asked himself in worry as he feared the worse. 'What if Gohan's Saiyan side was gone forever? Gohan wouldn't have his power anymore…'_

_The Cell was muttering something under his breathe before he retreated where ever he was implanted at; obviously trying to gather up energy for the remaining two minutes. _

_Gohan just remained strangely silent as he was becoming only a floating head in a pool of pixels._

"_Gohan!" Piccolo yelled, but that only caused the scene to change to black._

"_I thought I was helpless…" Piccolo heard Gohan say in a depressed voice that sent shivers up his spine. "I thought that I was fighting for a lost cause. My body was completely thrashed and even if I did fight off the Cell, I would die from blood loss any way. So why keep fighting?"_

"_This is when you scarified yourself for Goku isn't it?"_

"_Goku? Who's Goku?"_

_Piccolo's face paled. "Who's Goku? What ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Goku is your father!"_

"_Father…I don't know his name, only his face, voice, and laugh…Who are you anyway? It's as if I'm trying to recall a dream."_

_Piccolo would've been completely shocked if it wasn't for the fact that he was aware of Gohan's memory loss. Hopefully that once they restored all his missing fragments that his memory would return too. "I'm your friend and mentor Piccolo. I trained you since you were only four years old and even sacrificed myself to save you."_

_Gohan was silent for over a minute and a mist began to form in front of Piccolo. He didn't know what it was at first until he saw it take shape into someone..._

"_Gohan…"_

"_Pic, Piccolo?" Gohan said in a shaking voice as his body trembled all over. Tears began streaming down his eyes and Piccolo finally noticed his abused bruised and thrashed body. He looked up at into his friend's eyes as he felt compelled to pull him into a hug. "I know you, but every time I try to remember he pops up in my mind and hurts me." To prove his point, a new found bloody scratched formed out of nowhere on his arm; obviously the Cell did it. "I don't wonna go back there, I DON'T!" He cried and began shaking even more. Piccolo could sense his fear as it felt like his own._

"_Don't worry kid, we're coming for you." Once Piccolo said kid, Gohan's cries seized as he looked up at Piccolo. _

"_Kid….Piccolo, I, think I remember you now. I'll keep on fighting, but I won't be able to hold on much longer…" Gohan said as his eyes closed and his body faded away._

_Piccolo stayed floating in mid-air, trying to calm his anger down. 'No one does that to you and gets away with it…."_

(Back with the Cell and 20)

The Cell and Gohan had gotten most of the ingredients and were on their way to find the last two when the Cell stopped in mid-air. 20 stopped immediately and studied him contently.

"What is it?"

The Cell didn't respond, instead he remained looking at the ground below. '_What, what is that I'm feeling? He, he can't possibly be reforming, can he?'_

"Is it him again?" The Cell finally noticed 20 said something and looked up at him.

"I don't know, but something's going on and I don't like it. Let's hurry up and get the last two things and kill this idiot already." Android 20 nodded in agreement before they took off again, but the Cell was still trying to figure out what was going on.

'_I'll have to pay my other self another visit soon…'_


	8. Discovered

**Discovered**

Three of the six pieces of Gohan's soul had been returned, but it still wasn't enough. They still couldn't feel Gohan's innocent spirit rise above the Cell's, which worried them greatly. Soon everyone began to wonder…Would this really work?

No, they couldn't question it, this HAD to work and it would. Now all they had to do was quickly release Gohan's soul parts before Android 20 made the poison or worse, the Cell discovered what they were up too…

Vegeta was the next one to stumble upon the next fragment; it was in the desert where they found Gohan after 20 fused the Cell within him…

Vegeta grumpily got into a meditative position and allowed the darkness to enter his mind….

"_Where, where am I?" He heard a confused Gohan ask out loud before seeing the teen floating on his back, eyes closed. "I feel something…something's changed…but what?" Just as those thoughts left his mind, Vegeta watched as he flinched in pain as something zoomed on by him; leaving a bloody scratch on his arm._

_Gohan yelped in shock and pain as it wasn't an ordinary scratch. He could feel something inside of him beginning to leave him, but it wasn't his energy…_

'_So that's how that stupid Cell was able to scatter his soul around, he delivered the virus when the kid was still disoriented…' Vegeta told himself before Gohan began fading from sight. The next thing Vegeta saw was the demi-saiyan waking up in a field of grass close to his house. It wasn't real, there was no smell, feel, and everything was 'dead', so to speak._

"_Where, where am I?" Gohan asked again as he sat up slowly, ignoring any pain he felt in the process. "How, how did I get in the forest? – Did, did I escape?" He asked himself before deciding to take off towards his house._

_Vegeta followed reluctantly, wondering what the Cell was trying to do to him by showing the teen this. He didn't have to wait long as they arrived at the son house to find no one there. Gohan frantically called for his mom, dad, and even his brother, but no one or nothing was there. "They might be at Bulma's…" He tried to convince himself before taking off to the city. Vegeta grunted before following as well. _

_They arrived on the front lawn only to notice no one was about. No one walked down the streets, no one drove on by in their cars, everything was just…silent…_

"_Where, where is everyone? I, I can't be, be alone…" Gohan then collapsed to his knees, eyes glossy. "I, I didn't do this…did I?"_

_Vegeta's eyes widened. 'So that's how the Cell was able to get the upper hand! He trapped Gohan in a fake dimension so that he would feel guilty and alone. If there was no one left to protect, why would he want to live? – It's so ingenious!' He growled before Gohan all of a sudden grasped his head in pain._

"_AH!" Vegeta looked around at the sound of that too familiar scream. 'Wait a sec, was, was that me?'_

"_Was, was that Vegeta?" Gohan asked before hearing another voice._

"_Gohan! Gohan stop it right now!" Vegeta turned back to the in pain teen as he realized what was going on. 'This must've been when the Cell was attacking me for the first time in Otherworld…' He studied the teen even more and noticed he really didn't have any idea what was going on. 'Guess I owe him an apology for accusing him…'_

_'__Father? Is that you? Stop? Stop What? What am I doing? -Father, where are YOU?'__ Gohan cried out into the empty black void he was now floating in. The pain and fear that Gohan was emitting was so overwhelming that even Vegeta wanted to get him out of there, but he stood his ground._

"_Daddy, HELP ME!" That pushed him over the edge. He knew how hurtful it was to lose a son and hearing Gohan cry out for help stuck a knife in his heart. What if that was his son, what if this all happened to Trunks? He couldn't even start to think how Goku felt about this whole situation when he himself already felt like his heart was torn; Goku had to feel ten times worse! But how was he able to keep a cool mind? 'I guess I'll be 'nice' to him till this whole ordeal is over…' Vegeta promised. There had to be a way to save this kid…_

_The scene in front of him turned completely black and Vegeta no longer saw Gohan, but he knew the half breed was still around._

"_Who's there?" He heard Gohan yell frightened. "If you're that Cell then go away!" His voice was so hoarse, swollen, and even had a hint of hopelessness in it that it pained Vegeta to have to even hear it._

"_You don't have to worry, it's just me Vegeta."_

"_Vegeta…I'm, I'm sorry but I don't know anyone by that name."_

_Vegeta flinched in disbelief. "Wa, what? STOP FOOLING AROUND YOU BRAT-" He stopped as he heard the Saiyan whimper somewhere in the dark. He didn't know that all of Gohan's memories were gone, only Piccolo and Goku knew… "Why are you crying?" He asked in a hushed 'calm' tone before a mist started to take form into a extremely pale boy that seemed to be ill on the ground holding on to his knees; trying to burry his face._

"_What do you want from me? You already took everything I ever knew from me!" Vegeta became confused. 'Wait, what does he mean by 'took everything he ever knew'?' He wondered before the answer came to him._

"_That, that Cell thing took all your memories?" He said in both disbelief and anger. Gohan weakly looked up at him with frail hopeless eyes that sent a shiver down his spine._

"_Ya, at least, at least I think so. I, I can't remember. But I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! WHY AM I EVEN ALIVE ANYWAY? I WISH I WAS DEAD!" He cried before barring his face in his knees again. Vegeta froze in complete shock at hearing Gohan, who was always so happy, care-free, innocent, and joyful say something so dark like that. Heck he would have thought the Cell was trying to make him say that, but just by looking at what it reduced him too, Vegeta couldn't blame him. Gohan was nothing but an empty shell taking up dead space at the moment. Without memories, why would anyone want to live?_

_Vegeta sighed as he knew he had to do something and kneeled down to him. "Look, I may not have been close to you, but I know you enough to say that you make everyone happy. No matter how crappy of a day someone is having, they see you and they forget all about it…To be truthful, that's what you do to me." Gohan looked up at him, tears still streaming down his eyes. "Sure I don't show it, but both you and Kakarot make my day." Gohan's eyes seem to widen at that name._

"_Kakarot…" He trailed off as he was lost in thought. "Kakarot…."_

"_In case you forgot him too, he's your father."_

"_DAD? I, I remember him! And you, you always called him Kakarot and always want to beat him! How is he? Did, did I, I mean, the Cell hurt him?"_

_Vegeta frowned; he knew he had to strike something in Gohan to make him mad, to make him furious so that he would kill the Cell off immediately. "The Cell, no. You, yes."_

"_Wa, what do you mean me?"_

"_He's heart broken that you're gone even though he's trying to hide it. And the Cell, well, he isn't helping either." Gohan looked worriedly up into Vegeta's eyes. "He's laughing, taunting, and even tried to trick him. I'm afraid one of these times he'll really act like you before killing him when he isn't expecting it." Gohan's eyes widened even more._

"_Wa, what? Haven't' you told him?"_

"_Ya, but he won't stop believing that you're gone. If you give up, your father will be lured in a trap that will ultimately cause his downfall. He will die all because of you, again; just like when we were fighting Cell – But since you said you wished you were dead, guess that can't be stopped…" Gohan clenched his fists in anger and determination. _

"_I, I never actually wished I was dead…I just thought about it…"_

"_Then what are you gonna do about it? Let him die or fight the Cell with everything you got?" Gohan's scared frightened face cringed up in anger before standing up._

"_No, I will NOT give in; I'm gonna fight this Cell till the end!" Gohan then turned to Vegeta with a stern look. "And if I can't, then kill me Vegeta." Vegeta went in shock at hearing this. "My weakest point is my forehead, that's why I'm always weakened when someone hits me there. Aim your final flash there; don't even listen if I tell you not too just fire. – It's the only way to save everyone." Vegeta only nodded yes. He knew how important this was to Gohan._

"_How will I know if I'm forced to kill you?"_

"_You'll know, trust me. Thank you for showing me the truth behind this; I'm no longer afraid of going back into my body, everyone's counting on me!" _

_Vegeta smirked; something he wouldn't even think about doing if the others were there. "Beat him, you can do it. You are your father's son." Gohan only smiled before he faded away, allowing Vegeta to return to his body._

(Back with Gohan and 20)

Gohan picked up a mineral they needed for the poison when he felt something strange within in. It felt as if a breeze or a mist had just passed over his body that was unnatural and only happened to him. _'What the-'_

"Is everything okay?" Android 20 asked as he walked up beside Gohan; worry evident on his robotic face.

Gohan just continued to stare into the creek in front of him as he tried to figure out what was going on…

'_What in the world is going on?'_ He wondered before feeling the little piece of Gohan that remained grow a bit 'bigger' so to speak. The only way he'd feel that from Gohan was if a part of him returned… _'It, it can't be...'_ His thoughts trailed off before he couldn't feel four out of the six negative energy signals any more and his eyes widened in shock.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Android 20 gave him a puzzled look. "What, what's going on?"

"They're, they're leading Gohan's scattered soul back into me!"

20's face paled a bit before noticing Gohan's skin was indeed gaining just a tad more color. "WHAT? THOSE IDIOTS! Don't they know what will happen if they do that?"

"They wouldn't care as long as they get their Gohan back; even if it meant Gohan and me battling each other one last time to decide who wins." Gohan's fear slowly left his face and stood back up, smirking in pleasure. "Guess we'll have to finish them off right now…" He trailed off before taking off to stop the Z-Fighters, Android 20 right behind him.


	9. Plan Foiled

**Plan Foiled**

Trunks landed in his front yard before quickly running inside. He was appointed to release the part of Gohan that was trapped in his living room. Sure he didn't have the Cell within him at that moment, but he was still in excruciating pain.

Bulma heard her son come running in and peeked around the kitchen's corner. "Hey Trunks, how's everything going?" But Trunks ignored her and ran to the couch.

'_He's definitely here alright…' _He confirmed with himself before quickly getting in a meditative pose. Bulma crossed her arms with an angered look before walking towards him.

"Hello! I'm not invisible you know-"She stopped before feeling uneasy in the room. She didn't know what it was, but knew Trunks was doing something. _'Whatever it is, good luck son.'_ She said to herself before going back into the kitchen…

_Trunks immediately saw a scene lay out before him that made his heart stop. There he saw Gohan, his friend, floating in mid-air; torn, pale, defenseless…_

"_What? Was, was that Piccolo's voice?" Trunks heard Gohan say in a raspy dry voice. It sounded like he hadn't drunk in over ten days! And his tone, it was so depressing… " I know I wasn't dreaming, I'm already fading away…"_

"_What were my last words?" Piccolo's voice sounded off somewhere in the distance; this was obviously after Gohan blew up King Kai's planet. _

"_I can't remember…All my memories, all my thoughts seem like a puzzle right now that I can't piece together…"_

"_Gohan! Please remember!" Piccolo said with such forcefulness that it even made Trunks feel as if he was pleading with is life. He then looked at Gohan to see that he was in deep thought about something…_

'_You're like the son I never had…' "I, I remember…" Gohan trailed off before his eyes opened and both Trunks and Gohan saw a faint light above them. 'What is that?'_

"_I thought I rid myself from you a long time ago!" A fearful voice snap as another Gohan appeared in front of the real Gohan. He looked so strong and confident compared to Gohan's torn faded self; he was obviously the Cell._

"_Leave my friends alone!" But those words were so weak that it broke Trunks's heart. He had NEVER seen him in this much pain before and now, he wished he hadn't…_

_The Cell laughed. "Oh is this what its' all about? Look, they never cared for you any way; and since you're so soft, I'll take care of them for you!"_

'_WHAT? How can the Cell say something like that? Is, is he trying to piss him off?'_

"_WHAT? No! I love them! They're my fam-" Gohan was forced to stop as the Cell brutally punched him in the stomach. Trunks clenched his fists in anger as he wanted to pound that Cell in pieces. _

"_If you EVER interfere again, I'll kill your beloved father next! And I'm not talking about this time's father…" Gohan's eyes widened in fear. "I'll kill the father from your own time…and he'll disappear from the Other World forever…" The Cell trailed off in laughter before it disappeared._

'_So even when we were close to reaching him, the Cell made sure he was too weak to surface. That, that BASTARD!'_

"_I'm sorry Piccolo…I'm so sorry father…" Gohan trailed off before the scene faded away._

Trunks remained frozen in anger where he was at, trying to keep his temper under control_. 'If, if the Cell did that to Gohan then, what else could he have done?'_

"He did more and worse…" Trunks heard Gohan reply before a mist appeared in front of him, slowly taking the form of Gohan. "Every single time I tried to rise up, he cut me down to size. Threatening, hurting, and even messing with my mind…" Trunks noticed all the bruises, the cuts and injuries he possessed and looked up at Gohan with much sadness. "He loves doing this to me. Even now he's keeping my other self monitored so that I don't try to rise above him before they complete the poison."

"Poison, what poison?"

Gohan looked into Trunks's eyes hopelessly. "Why does it matter to you? You don't know me anyway. And even if you did you wouldn't even care for me."

Trunks's face cringed up in confusion. "What do you mean by 'I don't even know you?' We've been friends for over three years now! You're future self is even my mentor!" Gohan looked at Trunks questionably before looking away.

"Why should I trust you? The Cell pretended to be some people I thought I knew before slapping me around…"

Trunks's eyes became stern. He didn't want to lose Gohan again… "Because I've already lost you once and I'm not planning on losing you again." Gohan tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean by 'leave you again?' Have, have I died before?"

"Kinda, you're future self, my mentor did. Remember? I'm from the Future and died during the fight with Cell." Gohan's face cringed up in an unknown anger. He thought that he would have been terrified at hearing about the Cell, but the Cell Trunks was talking about was a different being, something he could hardly recall…

"Ca, Cell?"

Trunks nodded. "You remember Cell right? An android created by Dr. Gero to absorb 17 and 18 and become whole; he's the one that killed Goku," Gohan's eyes widened. "Your father."

'_My, my father…Cell…' _He let these key factors ring in his head before seeing flashbacks of that day. When he saw his father disappear, tears began streaming down his eyes. "Dad…he died because of me…"

"No he didn't, he died because Cell's a sore loser. But he will die in vain if you don't continue to fight the Cell. I'm sure that when you're gone, it'll kill your father-"

"No…" Trunks looked up at Gohan to see his eyes were now distant and in deep thought. He looked so grim at the moment that it was as if someone had died yet again. "I, I won't let him." Gohan all of a sudden looked around worriedly as if someone was surrounding them. He looked so terrified that Trunks knew that something was up.

"What is it?"

"It's, it's him! He's, he's figured out what you guys are up too. If he disturbs someone while they're talking to one of my parts that part of me will die!"

"WHAT?"

_(With Krillin)_

Krillin arrived at the place where they found Gohan after the Androids inputted the Cell. _'After this, we only need to find one more!_' He said cheery before quickly sensing out where Gohan's soul part was. I didn't take long to find it and soon began his meditation…

Krillin was immediately plunged in a dark eerie place where he could feel Gohan's confusion, overwhelming fear, and agonizing pain. It was so strong that he would have thought half of this was his own…

"DADDY!" Krillin heard Gohan shriek in complete terror before quickly turning around, but saw no one. "DADDY! HEL-AH!" He didn't know what to do besides take off running in the direction of Gohan's screams.

"GOHAN; I'M COMING!" He yelled back, hoping that would give his friend hope. He continued on in the vast blackness until he spotted the teen; rolled up on the ground hugging himself as his bloody back ached in pain. The sight was almost too horrible to see, but he stayed strong for Gohan's sake. "Gohan, I'm here…"

Gohan looked up with frightened eyes only to quickly look back down and scout away. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T LET YOU FOOL ME AGAIN!"

'_Again? What in gods name is he talking about?'_ "Gohan it's just me Krillin!"

"NO, I WON'T FALL FOR IT! WHOEVER YOU ARE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

'_Who does he think I am? The, the Cell? – Of course! He didn't know about it yet!'_

"No Gohan, it's me Krillin!"

"NO!" Gohan screamed even louder as he scouted away even more.

"Okay then, what will it take to make me prove it?"

"I'm not falling for it; I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT!" Gohan cried as he held his head tighter and began screaming; the Cell was obviously hurting him…

"Look, the Cell isn't hurting you anymore 'cause you're not even in your body!"

"Lies, ALL LIES!"

Krillin looked upon the shriveled up teen on the brink of tears. His friend was scared, hurt, maybe even feeling alone…. No one did this to his friends, especially Gohan… "GOHAN!" Krillin hollered with such emotion that it made Gohan go completely silent. "PLEASE JUST LISTEN! I CAN'T STAND SEEING YOU LIKE THIS! – And, and your father can't too…"

Gohan studied the bald warrior, feeling something egging at him. "My, my father? You, you've seen him lately?"

"I was just talking to him. He's worried Gohan, he's really scared."

"Scared? Scared of what? My father's never scared!"

Krillin looked up into the teen's eyes. "He's scared of losing you…." That statement struck the child immediately. HE was causing his father pain, HE was the reason why Goku looked so sad in the random visions he saw…

"Daddy…" He began to weep. "Daddy…" Krillin walked on over to him and kneeled down, smiling at him ever so lovingly.

"Don't worry about him Gohan." Krillin began as the teen looked up at him with teary eyes. "As long as you keep fighting, your father won't be scared anymore." Gohan smirked and opened his mouth to say something before a bright light engulfed him. "GOHAN!" Krillin yelled.

"Krillin you gotta go! He's her-AH!" Gohan screamed in agonizing pain as the light began electrocuting him. He curled up in a ball again as the suffering didn't even look like it would stop soon.

"GOHAN!" Krillin yelled as he kneeled down to the eleven year old, but he could do nothing to help. "Gohan what's doing this to you?"

"You could say it's me," An evil chuckle reverberated throughout the dark space like a venomous poison. Krillin slowly turned as he knew who's voice that was… "But that would only be half true."

Krillin could only stare as his fear got the best of him. The Cell within Gohan chuckled and continued on forward. "Ba, but you're, you're supposed to be…"

"Supposed to not be here at this point in time? True. But you see, while you and the others are seeking for Gohan's lost parts I've figure out your plan." Krillin's face paled, he finally understood that this was _The_ Cell that was in control of Gohan's body. "And you are the first one I decided to punish…" He chuckled as he now hovered above Gohan's soul piece. "And to think all I have to do is finish off one of Gohan's soul pieces to avoid him from surfacing again…too easy…" He then pulled one hand back, getting it ready to plow its way through the demi-saiyan's soul piece. "Good-bye forever GOHAN!" He wailed as he used all his force to throw his hand down for the final blow.

"GOHAN, LET GO! GO BACK NOW!" Krillin yelled before turning away, he couldn't bear to see the Cell kill Gohan, even if it was just his soul part…

But as a minute rolled on by, there was no painful screams, no yelling or pleas…all was strangely silent…Gathering his wits, he looked up to see that Gohan was gone, the Cell frozen in what looked like fear.

'_He, he did it!'_ Krillin cheered to himself before quickly letting himself return to his real body. The Cell however just stood there, an inner conflict beginning to rise…


	10. The Real Gohan? Or a Fake?

**The Real Gohan? Or a Fake?**

Krillin felt himself return to his body before cheering in sheer happiness. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DI-" He stopped dead as he saw Gohan standing in front of him. His eyes weren't opened, in fact, they were closed. But who knows, he could be faking it…

Taking two cautious steps back, he was about to fly off, if it wasn't for the sneering voice… "And where do you suppose you're going?" The Android chuckled as Krillin slowly turned his head. The Android seemed delighted at his expression as he grabbed Krillin by the throat and threw him to the ground. "You and your friends are going to regret ever attempting to bring the brat back." Krillin struggled opening his eyes as he felt the Android push him in the ground even more. "Enjoy your last moments…because this is your final stand…" He chuckled.

Gohan slowly looked up at the two of them with, something strange flickering in his eyes…

"DIE NOW!" The Android shouted before charging up an energy beam. Krillin looked back down with a paled face as he knew there was no way of getting out this. His friends were on their way, but they were too far.

The Android released the energy before feeling a hand grab his and snap his wrist out of place, causing him to growl in pain. "Who dares to-" His voice failed as he saw who had done it. "But, but why?" He asked unable to move a muscle as Gohan stood in between him and Krillin.

Gohan looked coldly down at the Android with much hatred and vengeance. But as the Android looked more closely, his eyes weren't filled with evil; they were filled with care and love.

"WHAT? YOU, but, BUT HOW?" Gohan just continued to stare down at the Android as he was struggling to stay in control, the only thing that was allowing him to do so was Krillin; there was no way he'd let Krillin die…

Krillin heard the Android's terrified tone and quickly turned despite the pain he felt only to go in shock at what he saw. "Ga, Ga-Gohan?" He stuttered before the teen slowly turned and smiled sweetly. "It, it is you…" Krillin's eyes began to water up. His friend was back, and not in pain! At least, not on the outside. "Goku was right, you're still alive!"

Android 20's eyes became stern; he needed to find out a way to get the Cell back in control before the teen decided to finish him off. He had to wait until they got back to the lab to make the poison, but if Gohan attacked before hand, the ingredients would surely be destroyed… Standing back up, he clenched his fists and began powering up a stun attack. Gohan quickly turned back to face him, but didn't make any move that indicated that he would attack him or not.

"So it seems like your pathetic friends have given almost all your soul parts back…" He said before trialing off into his own thoughts_. 'What's the deal? Surely he would've sensed me charging up my energy yet he seems like he doesn't even notice…unless…'_ His eyes widened before he smiled. "But they haven't returned the most important part have they?" Gohan flinched, confirming the Android's suspicions. "Ha ha! What good does returning your soul pieces do when they don't return your power part?" Krillin's eyes feel wide open in fear. '_Wa, what? Does this mean all of Gohan's powers are gone?'_

Gohan just clenched his fists and got ready to defend himself anyway. "Krillin, get out of here while you still can, I can't hold off the Cell much longer…" Gohan trailed off in a frustrated laced with pained voice. Krillin looked at the Android and back at Gohan. There was no way Gohan would be able to defend himself against the Android if he couldn't access his energy.

"I won't leave you!" Gohan turned and gave Krillin a half evil half angered expression that sent shivers down his spine.

"GO!" Krillin took a step back in consideration before becoming firm. There was no way Gohan was going to convince him to leave; he couldn't bare it if they lost him yet again!

"No way buddy, I'm staying with you!"

Gohan scowled even though he was happy. The Cell was already trying his best to push Gohan back down, but Gohan held on; his friends and father's words of advice replaying in his head…

The Android chuckled. "Aw, how touching, too bad that this little reunion won't last long! – I know you can feel him boy…the Cell will continue to attack and drain you until you fall back to your place…"Gohan just glared at the Android, but he knew he was right. The Cell was giving it it's all to try and push Gohan back, but nothing was holding him back any more. If he didn't stop him right here and now, everyone he has ever loved would be gone…

"No…." The Android looked up at him. "No he won't, 'cause I won't let him!" Gohan hollered before beginning to charge him. The Android smirked as he waited for the teen to get a little bit closer, a devious smirk making its way on his face.

It took Krillin a few seconds before feeling the energy the Android was gathering and began to panic. "NO GOHAN, IT'S A TRICK!" He yelled, but it was too late. The Android threw the attack and Gohan couldn't use his energy to avoid and was hit with the electrifying attack; causing him to scream out in pain and agony as he fell to the dirt.

"GOHAN!" Krillin screamed before seeing the Android take a step towards him and let his anger be his guide. In less then a second, Krillin was in 20's face and attacking him with everything he had, but the Android seemed to be dodging it easily.

"This grows tiresome…" 20 chuckled before punching Krillin in the face and he crashed next to the trembling Gohan. Android 20 landed next to both the fallen warriors and smirked. "It's about time I ride this world of one of their heroes…" He chuckled before kneeling down to the fallen Krillin. Gohan weakly opened his eyes to see the Android beginning to charge up an energy beam, but he was unable to move. This stun attack was too overwhelming…

"Bye now." He sneered before feeling someone brutally kick him on the side of his head, causing him to go flying. Krillin weakly looked up to see Trunks kneel down to him, smiling gratefully.

"You alright Krillin?" He asked as he helped him up.

"Ya- GOHAN!" Krillin yelled before going over to the demi-saiyan. Trunks's eyes fell wide-opened as he didn't want Krillin to get hurt.

"Krillin no!"

"Relax, it's the real Gohan!" Trunks's face lit up with both excitement and doubt. He was relieved that his friend and mentor was back, but then again, the Cell did like to trick people...

Krillin kneeled on down to Gohan and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" Gohan weakly opened one of his eyes.

"Ya but, but I think he hit me with a stun attack."

"Figures, he's just scared you'll beat him while he tries to take you away." Trunks couldn't hold back his excitement any more and ran over to them, kneeling down with an overjoyed expression.

"Oh Gohan, it's really you!" Gohan looked up at Trunks before he let out a weak chuckle.

"Ya, than, thanks to you guys…" He trailed off before he began trembling even more, concerning his friends greatly. "He's, he's trying to gain control again…I, I don't know how much longer I can hold on like this…"

Trunks's face became stern. "Hey, don't talk like that; just keep on fighting for us 'kay?" Gohan remained silent, but the gleam in his eye was all they needed to know that he understood.

Android 20 rose out of the rumble and looked on over at the three friends, anger faring out of hid nostrils. "You, you all will pay DOUBLE!" He yelled before rushing at them. Trunks and Krillin immediately got up and got prepared to defend them selves, but then the Android disappeared.

"WHAT? Where'd he go?" Krillin hollered as both he and Trunks lost sight of him.

"Up here you fools!" They heard, but it was too late to do anything. A blinding light surrounded them and soon overwhelmed them before they lost consciousness. Gohan's eyes widened in fear as he could scarcely sense them and tried to move over to them, but felt some one pick him up instead.

"Looks like your friends were no match for me…" He chuckled which angered the teen to the point where even the Cell knew to back off for a moment. But even if Gohan wanted to clobber the Android, he had no energy to do so. "Now let's get you back to the lab so we may finally do away with you…" Gohan's eyes widened in fear, he knew what he meant, the Android was going to create the poison that would slowly drain him from his life until he died completely… The Android seemed to notice his sudden discomfort and laughed. "Don't worry; you won't feel the pain once you're in Other World!" And with that, the Android took off, Gohan trying to free himself from the Android's grip with no luck…

(At the Look Out)

Past Vegeta soon arrived at the Lookout with a successful smirk on his face. Usually he wouldn't dare show emotions around others, but this was a different case. He was glad he got to help Gohan out, and if anyone asked him why he was happy he would say that he was one step closer at getting home. Vegeta did care about the teen; he just didn't admit it…

He was soon brought out of his thoughts once he saw Goku sitting on the steps, looking blankly out at the sky. Vegeta was surprised when he noticed that Goku hadn't even acknowledged he had arrived, but he understood. He had lost his son during the fight with Cell and couldn't handle it. It was as if a hole had been tarred right through his heart and he couldn't even start to mend it back together, but Goku's case was a lot worse. He saw Trunks die without suffering, but Goku saw his son in excruciating pain, screaming in agony and being ripped right out of his hands and he could do nothing to help. He was dieing from the inside out, not the outside in… Even now Gohan's body was being used as a weapon to take over the universe, if Vegeta thought he had it rough, Goku had it ten times worse…

Vegeta straightened up and slowly walked on over to Goku, who still didn't even notice him. '_He must be completely torn…' _Vegeta began to muse before noticing the dark purple bags that had formed under his eyes. _'I wonder what's holding him together….'_ He wondered before sighing. He needed to get Goku back to being happy again, no matter how much he hated him, he couldn't stand seeing the used to be cheery Saiyan like this any more.

Goku kept staring blankly out at the clouds before feeling someone place a hand on his shoulder and turned. When he saw it was Vegeta, he was completely lost for words.

"You've got one heck of a son, you know that?" Goku could do nothing but stare up at Vegeta, surprised beyond all rational reasons at why Vegeta was saying this. Vegeta just smirked. "He's tough, loyal, brave, kind….just like his father." Goku's jaw wanted to drop at hearing this, but Goku forced it to stay glued to his jaw. "I know how much it feels to lose a son…" Vegeta trailed off as he Goku heard his confident voice laced with sadness before Vegeta removed his hand off his shoulder. "So I'm gonna make a proposition for you, I help save your son and you never breathe a word I even said any of this."

Goku's face seemed to light up a hundred times as a smile slowly made its way on his face. "Thanks Vegeta, I'm glad someone knows how I feel." Vegeta just smiled one last time before walking off. Goku watched him disappear in the Lookout's chambers, a new found hope filled up within him. _'Thanks Vegeta…you can't imagine how much that meant to me_…' His thoughts trailed off before he felt both Krillin's and Trunks's power levels fade. '_WHAT?_' He jumped up and went to the edge of the Lookout to try and see what was wrong. This sudden movement caused Vegeta to turn and see the stressed out Goku and immediately ran over to him, also sensing his future son's power level low.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." Goku replied before placing is hand on Vegeta before they disappeared.

(With Gohan)

Gohan felt himself going in and out of consciousness as the Cell was trying to pull him down again, but he wouldn't allow it, not this time. If he let go, he would die and all his friends would soon join him in Other World. He slowly opened one of his eyes again to see they were now flying over a forest area. It was beautiful! Everything was lush and alive, no burned places were about, and he could sense all the life that scurried down below. '_I've gotta keep fighting, the whole world is depending on me…_' He reminded himself before the Android came to a stop in front of a large mountain. Gohan couldn't see what he was doing, but knew that this was where the lab was located, it was giving off that eerie feeling that he dreaded.

20 quickly punched in the access code before the mountain began to shift, revealing a passage way. They flew in rather quickly and Gohan watched as the door closed, sealing them off in a completely black hallway. He couldn't even see the ground below him move, which terrified him even more.

Three minutes past when they finally saw some light that was in a larger room. However, Gohan knew what this room was already and tried to struggle free, but he was still stunned.

Android 20 landed and threw Gohan into the wall before quickly getting the ingredients over to his work bench. Gohan slide to the floor, letting out a painful grunt as he felt his back sting from his previous wound.

"Computer, begin the blending of the ingredients." He ordered as he put the objects in a clear sphere before it closed.

"Beginning process now." It rang out as the sphere clouded over, apparently blending all the objects together to make it into a liquid. Gohan kept on trying to move, but the stun attack was still in effect. '_Daddy, please, please SAVE ME!'_

(With Goku and Vegeta)

The next thing that Vegeta and Goku saw was a desert and two figures lying in the dirt below them. "TRUNKS! KRILLIN!" Goku yelled as they quickly descended on down to them.

Trunks stirred a bit before opening his eyes slowly. "Ga, Goku? Is, is that you?" He asked before seeing both his father and Goku looking at him worriedly.

"Ya, what happened to you guys?"

Trunks slowly pushed himself up looked up at the two with a huge smile on his face. "He's ALIVE! GOHAN"S ALIVE!" Both Goku and Vegeta's eyes fell wide opened at this. "We talked to him! He even saved Krillin from Android 20! – NO!"

"What's wrong? Where is he?" Goku asked worriedly.

Trunks sadly look up at Goku. "The Android took him; he went to make the poison for Gohan..." Goku's face paled over a few times. He couldn't' believe that he allowed himself to be too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice this fight before it ended. He could've saved him!

Vegeta noticed Goku's inner conflict before stepping up. "Which way did he go?"

"I'm not sure, he rendered us unconscious before he took Gohan, but I sensed him take off West." Vegeta nodded before hovering off the ground.

"Then let's go! We might still be able to catch up to him!" Trunks and Goku nodded as Krillin finally felt himself somewhat back to normal and nodded as well before they all took off in the west; they were going to find Gohan no matter what…


	11. One Moment Too Late

**A Moment Too Late…**

Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and Trunks continued to look for any signs of the Android or Gohan, but were having no luck so far. They spread out and searched until they came upon a city, but even then they didn't feel Gohan's faint presence all the way out there. It was somewhere close to the center of the East, not in any city, but this wasn't much help to them, they still saw no signs of the Android or the demi-saiyan. This could only mean one thing….they made it back to the lab…

(With Gohan)

While Android 20 was waiting for the poison to get done, he decided to have a little 'fun' with Gohan. Sure he'll have to heal his body once the Cell took control again, but he didn't care. Gohan had caused him so many problems that he needed to get his anger out, and pounding the Saiyan was just what he needed. Slowly making his way over to Gohan, the demi-saiyan weakly looked up at him, knowing what he was planning on doing immediately and tried to move around, but still found himself unable to.

Android 20 chuckled at this. "You'll be in that state for another good five minutes, maybe sooner once the poison is in your blood stream." Gohan gave him a glare as the Android now hovered over him. "But you'll be dead long before you can hit me again…Which gives me plenty of time to seek my revenge!" He yelled before slapping Gohan so hard he fell over on his side. '_Dad, please hurry!'_

(With the others)

Goku was flying past three islands that were fairly close to one another when he heard a faint voice. '_Dad, please hurry!_' He stopped where he was at knowing that it was his son.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled both telepathically and out loud. He didn't mean to, he was just too worried at the moment that he could care less.

(With Gohan)

Gohan kept on trying to move as the Android made his way over to him again, but found it impossible. 20 smirked before grabbing Gohan by his hair and lifting him up, causing Gohan to scream in agonizing pain.

"This is sad seeing you reduced to nothing but this, humph, and you're supposed to be the strongest in the universe…" Gohan could only scream as his hope was lessening, there had to be a way to lure his father here. He was close by, so all he needed to do was something small yet something that only his father would know was a sign-

But his thoughts were interrupted by the Android throwing him against the cold metal table, causing him to yelp in even more pain as something in his back snapped before falling to the ground again. He could hear Android 20 laughing in the background, but his thoughts were clouded at the moment. At first he didn't know why, but it soon came to him. The last place where he was severely in pain was in the lab!

(With Vegeta)

Vegeta plowed through island from island frustrated as he couldn't find the Androids lab. He even checked where the old Gero's lab was, but it was still destroyed, so no one could be using it. '_DANG IT! WHERE ON EARTH COULD THIS LAB BE?'_

(With Gohan)

'_I just gotta concentrate…_' Gohan told himself as he tried to reach out for the last soul piece he needed, but was having a real hard time doing so. The Cell was being increasingly aggressive and whenever he was close, the Android would hit him and cause severe pain. But no matter what, he kept trying and trying…

(With Trunks)

Trunks flew aimlessly around countless of islands in search of the lab as well, but found nothing so far. '_Man! Were can he be?' _He asked himself frustrated before continuing his search…

(With Krillin)

Krillin wasn't having much luck either. He had gone into the cities in search for them just in case, but found nothing. The only thing he managed to do was scare people half to death with his flying abilities. They all thought he was some Android…

'_At this rate it seems like we won't get to him in time!'_ Krillin said to himself worriedly. _'Please where ever you are Gohan, give us a sign that you're alright!'_

(With Gohan)

Gohan yelped in pain as he was bashed into one of the machines, causing him to get electrocuted. Android 20 just watched and laughed at his pain, but was too ignorant to notice what he was really up too.

'_Heeelllloooo! Please tell me someone can hear me!'_ He pleaded despite the pain. Android 20 was heading on over to him again, a murderous look on his face. Gohan slowly opened one of his eyes, all hope lost. '_Oh father, please, PLEASE hurry!'_

'_Father?' _A voice called back, causing Gohan to look around the room, but no one was there with the exception of the Android.

'_Uh, who said that?_' He asked back, not really thinking.

'_You said father, do, do you mean Goku?_' Gohan's eyes widened. He did it; he finally connected to his soul piece.

'_Ya, that's our father, and you're a part of me.'_

'_A, a part of you? Is, is that why you called Goku daddy?'_

'_Of course! But listen, we don't have much time, you gotta fuse with me or we'll die!'_

There was a long pause. _'But…but…-' _He didn't get any time to finish before a beeping was heard.

"Liquidation is now complete, please remove substance." The computer rang out, sending a wave of fear through Gohan. Android 20 noticed the look on his face and couldn't hold back a laugh.

"It seems as if our fun time is over, the poison is complete so enjoy the last few moments you have to live while I get the poison…" He chuckled before going on over to his work bench. Gohan shook the fear out of him and focused on his soul piece.

'_Look, we still have a chance if you come back.'_

'_But, but the Cell…it's, it's still in you!_' The other Gohan cried back in fear. Gohan understood though, this was the place where it all took place. This was the place where the Cell was both made and installed; even he himself feared staying in here…

'_I know he's scary, but you gotta take a leap of faith! Dad said he wouldn't let the Cell touch us and ever since then, the Cell was never able to hurt my soul form. Our Saiyan side said it was because he backed that promise up with his energy, which makes the promise stronger.'_

There was yet another long pause as the soul piece was trying to decide what to do, but they were running out of time. Android 20 was slowly grabbing the vile and loading it into a shot…

'_Come on! IF YOU DON'T RETURN THEN EVERYONE WILL DIE! INCLUDING DAD!'_ This seem to have some effect as he felt a swelling in his soul piece's power.

'…_I…I guess so…_'

Gohan smiled_. 'Thank you! Now hurry up! He's going to come over here in a minute!_' Gohan lectured before feeling his energy slowly returning to him. It felt so good and refreshing; it was as if he was whole again! But that feeling was shortly lasted as he felt the Cell stop trying to push him down and head on over to where the soul piece needed to return at.

'_NO!'_

(With Goku)

'_Gohan…where are you?'_ Goku asked himself before sighing. There was still no sign of him and he was still unable to use instant transmission. Either he was having the worst luck in the world, or Gohan was so weak that he couldn't find his signal.

He was about to head on over to where Vegeta was when he felt something 'different' on the island behind him. Turning out of sheer curiosity, he felt a power that was unlike anyone else's. Sure it was still extremely faint and would go unnoticed by everyone else, but Goku knew it. He always felt it when he fell asleep at night and whenever he made a dire promise to someone he loved and backed it up with his own energy.

This feeling was when someone or something managed to find enough strength to break his promise's energy. This was a sign, a sign that only he knew could come from his son. "I'M COMING SON! HANG ON!" He yelled as he followed the faint trace, coming up to a forestry island…

(With Gohan)

'_NO!'_ Gohan yelled as he wasn't expecting the Cell to notice the soul part's entrance. _'I shouldn't have broken that energy chain! Surely there was another sign I could have sent!_' Gohan scolded himself as he felt the Cell meet up with his other half. There was no telling what it would do to him, and he wasn't going to wait and find out…

He tried to send his soul part some energy, but was distracted as he saw the Android walking over to him, shot in hand. Gohan tried to scurry away since the stunning had warn off a little bit, but still found it impossible to move.

The Android kneeled down to the half-breed, smiling ever so deviously. "Hope you've lived a good life and said your good-byes to your friends because you're never going to have a chance again!" He laughed before stabbing the shot in Gohan's neck vain, causing him to scream out in pure agony.

(With Goku)

Goku flew rather slowly through the terrain as he tried to find the trail again, but it was so faint now that even he was having a hard time following it. '_Where is it?_' He asked frustrated before hearing something he feared…

"AH!" Goku's head shot up with a wave of fear overwhelming him. He knew it was Gohan screaming, but why would he be screaming?

Not wasting another moment, he plowed his way through the mountain and made his way down the long corridor until he came up to the lab itself, only to freeze in overwhelming fear.

There on the cold hard ground leaning against the wall was an extremely pale Gohan with a huge needle sticking out of his neck, and beside him, the overjoyed Android that didn't even care that Goku was even there any more.

"You're too late; the poison has already entered his blood stream…"


	12. Vegeta Strikes

**Vegeta Strikes**

(With Goku)

"You're too late; the poison has already entered his blood stream…" Android 20 chuckled before standing back up, allowing Goku to go over to Gohan.

Gohan had his eyes shut and was breathing heavily, which worried him greatly. Goku reached up and caressed his son's cold cheeks, but that didn't help the fact that he wasn't responding.

"Gohan, Gohan its dad! Please son hang on!" Goku pleaded as he placed two figures on his forehead.

"If you're trying to get him to that scientist with blue hair, it won't work." Goku looked at him in complete horror. "This poison was designed to act quickly and targets the person's soul. There's no way you can save him." The Android chuckled as Goku returned his full attention to his son. _'No, no GOHAN! It, it can't be!'_ Goku tried to convince himself before seeing the needle still lounged in his son's neck. Usually when he saw needles, he'd run away in pure terror, but he didn't care. All he cared about was saving his son.

Slowly yet carefully, he pulled the needle out and threw it against the wall, shattering it to pieces. "Come on Gohan! You've gotta fight it!" He cried and tried to shake the teen awake, but that didn't seem to do anything. He stayed as still as a rock, only his chest rising up and down at an unnatural speed. "GOHAN!"

(With Gohan)

I floated in complete darkness again, the same place I always returned to when I was no longer in control over my body. Apparently something kicked me out of my body for some reason and forced to retreat within myself, guess it was the poison…

'_Oh dad, I'm sorry…I, I don't think I'll make it out of this one…' _I sighed in utter defeat.

"Just look at you, you're so pathetic…" My eyes shot opened at the voice. There I saw the Cell looking straight at me while holding onto…another me?

I gasped as I knew it was my soul piece, but it wasn't moving…

"You leave my soul piece alone!" I growled hinted with a bit of strength that came from no where. The Cell just chuckled.

"Oh do you mean this piece of trash?" He held up my unconscious part by the hair, making my anger swell. He had no regard for anyone, only himself. There was no way I was going to let this bastard live. If I died, I was taking him with me…

(With Goku)

"Gohan please…PLEASE WAKE UP!" Goku pleaded with all his might, but that didn't seem to help awaken him. Tears soon began to swell up in his eyes as he began to feel Gohan's energy signal slowly fading. "GOHAN!"

This whole ordeal didn't go unnoticed and attracted Vegeta, Krillin, and Trunks who arrived there in about three minutes, but was frozen in overwhelming fear at seeing Goku plead with Gohan to wake up.

Goku continued to shake the poor boy, but it didn't seem to be helping. All it seemed to do was make his breathing raspier and making him breath in more air at one time.

(With Gohan)

"Put my soul piece down RIGHT NOW!" I snapped, my anger freeing me from whatever was restraining me. The Cell stopped chuckling before throwing the other me somewhere behind him, not caring how hard he landed.

"Now that you can finally move, let's fight, just you and me."

Even though I knew that I was unable to beat him, I couldn't help but feel excited. After all the torment he put me and my friends through, now was the chance to get him back. And if I didn't beat him, I'd kill both of us, that way he wouldn't be able hurt anyone else. "Sounds good to me…." I trailed off before getting in a fighting stance, feeling energy flow within me that I thought I lost a long time ago…

"Gohan, Gohan please wake up!" Goku pleaded over and over again, but to no avail. The teen stayed motionless in his now trembling arms, becoming colder and colder by the second.

Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore. He made a promise to Goku and he wasn't going to break it. He turned to the smirking Android to see the mischief in his eyes. _'If that blasted Android made the poison, then he must have the cure.'_

Trunks and Krillin just stared dumbfounded as they couldn't believe that this was happening. Their friend was dieing and they could do nothing but watch until his breathing stopped, and the Cell took his place.

"WHERE IS THE CURE YOU STUPID ANDROID?" They heard Vegeta yell and turned to see that he had lifted the Android by the collar of his shirt. They didn't even see him get over there!

20 scowled before trying to get free, but every move he made the prince counteracted with much force. "Put me down right this instant!"

"Not until you give us the antidote you piece of scrap metal!" Trunks and Krillin could hardly believe their ears! Was Vegeta actually trying to help Gohan?

Android 20's eyes hardened before being filled with amusement. "There is no antidote you fool! Now let go of me or I'll end his pathetic life right now!" Goku gave the Android a murderous death glare. Vegeta noticed and tightened his grip on the Android.

"I don't think you'll be doing anything when you're suspended in air. Besides, we've got Gohan this time, not you."

"I can get away from you easily, but if I did, I wouldn't be able to see the looks on your faces when my creation takes full control!" Vegeta scowled before taking one of his hands off the Android.

"Not if you're dead you're not!" Vegeta yelled before releasing a powerful energy wave at the Android with one hand, creating a blinding light engulfing the entire lab.

(With Gohan)

The Cell crossed his arms. "I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer as we fight. Especially since fighting will only speed up the poison's process!"

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not afraid to die." I replied truthfully. I knew I was going to go to heaven and be able to stay with King Kai at Grand Kai's palace. The Cell however would be sent straight to Hell.

My thoughts however were stopped as I saw the Cell do something I thought I'd never see him do. He took one step back and shivered, it was as if something was scaring him, but what?

"Preposterous! Everyone's scared to die!" I looked at him weirdly as I knew that that wouldn't be enough to scare him, but what then?

I watched as he took another step back before becoming stern again, but the fear was clearly written on his face. What does he fear?

(With Goku)

"VEGETA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Krillin yelled as he tried to stand his ground, but that aftershock of the energy beam was overwhelming. Soon the light faded and when their eyes adjusted, they saw the Android lying defenseless on the ground, missing his bottom half of his body and one arm. 

'_Father!' _Trunks said mechanically to himself before turning to where Goku and Gohan were, worried that they had been hit by the energy beam. When he saw them, he couldn't help but smile in relief. Goku had picked up Gohan and turned away so the blast would hit his back and miss Gohan entirely, but now Goku looked pretty beat up.

"Hey, you alright Goku?" Krillin asked seeing the Saiyan as well. Goku turned to reveal that Gohan hadn't gotten hurt, but was still pale as ever.

Trunks sighed before turning to his father, his anger getting the best to him. "FATHER! That's NO WAY to help GOHAN! You could've hurt him even more!"

"Humph." Was all Vegeta retorted back as he stared down at the Android. He didn't mean to charge that beam up so much and would've felt guilty if he had hurt the others, but the end result made him forget about that. Android 20 slowly opened his eyes as he tried to get up, but found it impossible. Vegeta smirked at this. "You know you could have avoided this altogether if you weren't so stupid." He chuckled as the Android glared at him. He could've blocked, but he didn't think Vegeta would go through with the attack. "Now tell me where the antidote is or I'll finish you off."


	13. Is It Finally Over?

**Is It Finally Over?**

**(With Gohan)**

'_Why does he continue to tremble like that?'_ I asked myself as the Cell seemed to be terrified about something. But there was nothing he would fear; heck he was supposed to be overjoyed! Here I'm dieing while he gets to take my body. It just didn't make any sense!

The Cell continued to stare at him, eyes filled with curiosity and fear. _'Why do I feel so weak all of a sudden? I didn't use that much energy on that pathetic soul piece!_' He questioned himself trying to think of all the reasons why he'd be in this state. Gohan however seemed to be gaining strength, which confused him greatly.

**(With Goku)**

"Now tell me where the antidote is or I'll finish you off." Vegeta smirked. Either the Android told him where the antidote was now or he'd finish him off right then and there.

**(With Gohan)**

I continued to stare at the Cell, waiting for him to attack me, but so far, he didn't even make a notion that he was going to begin fighting. His face was filled with sweat, his eyes were twitching, and he seemed to be shaking.

'_I wonder what's up?'_ I began to wonder before I realized something. I hadn't felt my energy or life force go down ever since I got here. Instead I felt myself being reenergized and better than I've felt ever since this whole Cell business began. Wasn't the poison working? Or was it not lounged in me all the way? When the Cell began to breathe heavily, I knew something was up.

'_Why am I like this? What could possibly be sapping my strength?'_ The Cell spat as he truly didn't understand what was wrong. He didn't use that much energy on the soul piece yet he felt himself being drained. He wasn't injured and wasn't focusing his energy on one thing, yet Gohan seemed to be getting stronger and stronger each moment!

**(With Goku)**

Goku didn't dare let Gohan out of his arms and continued to hold him, shaking him gently as he called his name over and over again, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Gohan. He was everything to him and more! If Gohan died, he wasn't sure if he could handle it; neither would Chi-Chi or Piccolo for that matter.

Trunks and Krillin watched him from the distance, knowing full well that they needed to keep their distance from their friend for the time being.

"Oh Gohan, please, please wake up…I, I can't lose you…"

**(With Gohan)**

I watched as the Cell tried to rush at me, but when he threw a punch, I didn't bother to dodge it and allowed it to hit me. At first I thought I'd gone insane, but when the punch didn't even hurt me, I just looked at him weirdly.

The Cell looked up at me and scowled before trying to hit me again, but once again had no effect. He tried about five more times before I finally hit him in the gut hard, sending him tumbling back a few paces.

"Hm…I thought I was the weak one…" I said to myself out loud, not caring that the Cell could hear me perfectly.

The Cell struggled to stand back up and coughed violently. '_WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG? I HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING I HAD YET IT SEEMS LIKE I HAD NO EFFECT ON HIM!'_ The Cell asked himself as frustration began to settle within him. I could tell just from where I was standing that he was through with. Somehow he seemed to be losing all his power and was slowly dieing off, but why?

Moans and groans took me out of my thoughts as I saw my soul piece slowly wake up. "Hey! You feelin better?" I asked as I put a smile on my face. I can't remember the last time I allowed myself to smile like this, but it felt good never-the-less.

My soul piece slowly looked at the Cell that was trembling in his spot before turning to me, a look of shock apparently finding its way into him. "Wa, what happened?" He asked confused.

"I don't know myself, but I don't think he's gonna hurt us anymore." I allowed myself to chuckle in relief, but that's when it hit me. The poison was supposed to be killing me off right about now, but it wasn't…

I stared at the Cell who was losing strength where he stood, finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together. '_That, that wasn't poison for me_…' I looked down at my hands before clenching them. _'That was a poison for any invaders! So that computer did the opposite of what Android 20 asked it to!' _I smiled before looking up. I wanted to thank this computer for choosing to side with me instead of that Android, I owed it my life. I then looked back at the Cell as anger swelled up within me. Now was the time where I was going to get my revenge… "This is what happens when you hurt people." I began as I caught the Cell's full attention. "You're so called friends turn on you and that causes your down fall…" The Cell's eyes opened wide, realizing what the Super computer had done. "I'm through with you and for my revenge; I will leave you here to suffer until you die."

I saw the fear in his cold black eyes…

I enjoyed it.

This made me shiver at the thought of liking someone's pain, but he truly did deserve this. He killed innocent people, toyed with everyone's emotions, and hurt everyone I love; I was glad that this death was going to be painful for him.

"Oh Gohan, please, please wake up…I, I can't lose you…" My head quickly looked up as I heard my father's voice.

"Fa, father?" I asked out loud as I couldn't believe that he actually found me!

"Please, please son…come back to me, I won't be able to keep living if you leave me…" He said with such sorrow it broke my heart. I had to get to him unless he might go into a state that no one could bring him out of.

Looking one more time at the Cell, I smirked. "Have fun in the Other World, I'm sure you'll be severely punished for everything you've done to us." And with that, I allowed my self to be in control of my body as my soul piece faded back within me completely; leaving the Cell there, bent over in pain….

**(With Goku)**

Goku stopped shaking his son as he couldn't take this anymore and forced his eyes shut. Anger, hatred, and depression were all he could feel now. Gohan, his pride and joy was dieing in his arms and he couldn't do anything to help him…

'_Why did this all have to happen to you? You didn't do anything wrong!'_ Goku yelled at himself before hearing his friends gasp, but didn't care. What else could go wrong that would truly upset him even worse then losing his son?

Goku was so wrapped up in his thoughts that when a small cold hand touched his cheek, he completely froze. '_Wa, what could that b…'_ Slowly opening his eyes, all his depressing thoughts left him as he stared into warm loving black eyes.

"Daddy…" Gohan began as he smiled up weakly at him. Goku's eyes became glossy as he listened. "I, I love you…" Goku couldn't take it anymore and pulled him in a embrace and buried his face in his son's worn out purple gi, allowing the tears he kept bottled up to fall.

"I love you too son…" He trailed off as he couldn't talk at the moment. He was so happy that his son was awake! He didn't care why or how as long as Gohan was alive.

The others soon ran over to the father and son and watched as Goku held onto Gohan tighter as if he feared that he would be taken away from him at any moment. "I'm not gonna let anyone take you from me again; I promise!"

Gohan lightly giggled with happiness as he hugged his father back tightly, it had been a long time since he felt safe…

"Alright Gohan!" Trunks and Krillin cheered as Goku finally unburied his face and lowered Gohan a bit so the others could talk to him.

"How you feelin?" Trunks asked quite confused why he was still alive. He was grateful, but couldn't understand why he was still with them.

Gohan smiled up at them with happiness emitting from his eyes, something no one had seen in quite some time. "The shot, it wasn't filled with poison for me; the computer gave him the wrong recipe that helped destroy the Cell."

"Does that mean the Cell is gone?"

"Well he's dieing off right now, suffering from the pain no doubt." Gohan said with much hatred, before it returned back to normal. "Are, are you all alright? I didn't hurt you guys that bad did I?"

"No sweat little man!" Krillin began as he placed a hand in his head, causing Gohan to give him a look of annoyance. He really only liked it when wither his father, mom, or Piccolo did that, but this was Krillin, he could make the exception. "Dende helped us in that department!" Gohan sighed in relief, no one had gotten killed, at least, anyone he knew.

Goku continued to stare at Gohan with relief still flooding within him. There were no words of describing how happy he was right now. His son was alive, he didn't seem to be in pain, and the Android was suffering from the wounds along with the Cell. Everything was slowly being resolved, and he was more then glad. The fear of losing his son had dawned upon him for so long that he wouldn't let Gohan out of his arms, that was the only place he knew he was safe.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked, snapping Goku out of his thoughts. "Can we go back with the others now? I don't like it in here…"

Goku smiled. "Sure." He then looked on over at the Prince who was watching them from the center of the room, pretending that he didn't care. "You ready Vegeta?"

Vegeta uncrossed his arms. "Let me take care of one more piece of business before we go." He chuckled and turned only to find the Android was gone. "WHAT?" He yelled in frustration as he knew the Android was just there! "Darn, where did that thing go?" Goku's eyes became stern as he looked around too, but didn't see him anywhere. There was no way he'd allow that Android go without paying for what he did to his son.

Gohan noticed his father's thoughts and buried the side of his head deeper into his father's chest. "Let's just go dad, please?"

Goku looked down at Gohan in complete shock. "But, BUT HE HURT YOU! HE MADE YOU SUFFER!"

Gohan heard the hatred in his father's voice before looking up at him, eyes glossy. "I know dad, but he's defeated, remember who you are; you wouldn't do this to anyone…" Goku stared into his son's eyes and sighed. Gohan was right; all his anger was getting the best of him, making him forget who he truly was.

Goku smiled. "Ya, thanks for reminding me son." Gohan smiled even wider before flinching in pain, causing Goku to worry. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing; just I realized that I had injuries." Gohan laughed, feeling a bit stupid for not feeling them earlier.

"Well let's get you to Dende okay?" Gohan nodded before he began to tremble in his father's hands, feeling the results of being electrocuted over a few times. Goku looked up at everyone as they nodded in understand before grabbing a hold of Goku, even Vegeta. In less then a minute, they were gone, unaware of the terrified angry pair of eyes that watched them take their leave from the shadows…

**(In Gohan)**

"I'll get you for this…" The Cell began before coughing up blood violently. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"


	14. The Going Away Present…

**The Going Away Present…**

**(With Dende)**

"Feeling any better Goku?" Dende asked the injured Future Goku who was still lying weakened in the guest room. He had gotten better, but his energy hadn't returned yet.

Goku smiled up at Dende. "Ya, still weak, but a thousand times better, thanks Dende!" This made Dende smile before turning to Future Gohan.

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to go talk to Piccolo." Gohan nodded in understanding as Dende took his leave. It didn't take long until he found Piccolo and was about to ask how he was doing when he felt a great darkness beginning to unveil, causing him to freeze where he was at.

Past Piccolo noticed immediately. "What's wrong Dende?"

Dende slowly looked up at him with a bright smile on his face. "It's, it's Gohan!" Piccolo stood up straight as he feared the worst. "He's, he's back!"

Piccolo's eyes widened. "WHAT? Are, are you sure?"

Dende nodded. "I'm positive! And by what I'm sensing they're on their way here with instant transmission!"

"Then let's go meet up with them!"

**(With everyone) **

The next scene Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, and Vegeta saw was the sanctuary of the Lookout. It had been a long time since they were actually allowing themselves to smile and enjoy their surroundings, making the gloomy atmosphere lift instantly.

"Just wait until Piccolo sees you Gohan, he'll be ecstatic!" Goku said as Gohan looked up at him. He had forgotten how badly Piccolo must've felt when he was forced to fight him. '_I hope he's okay…_' He sighed to himself before burring his face into his father's chest again, he was exhausted…

"Hey look!" Krillin yelled as both Dende and Piccolo running out towards them. The others waved, but stayed by Goku's side, not wanting to leave Gohan.

"GOHAN!" Dende cheered as then teen slowly turned his head to see his friends and smiled weakly. Piccolo looked at the boy with wide relieved eyes. '_Ga Gohan…it's really you…'_ He said to himself as he could hardly believe it. His first true friend was no longer in pain, suffering, and seemed to be enjoying himself at the moment. He missed those times…those eyes…that smile…and more importantly, that laugh…that sweet innocent laugh that was music to his ears…

Dende immediately hovered up to Gohan and hugged him to death, causing Gohan to let out his laughs in between breaths. "It's….nice…seeing….you too!"

"I think you're gonna strangle him if you keep that up Dende!" Dende and Gohan looked up at Goku with smiling faces before laughing.

"I know, I'm just glad that you're alright! – It was hard having to hear you in pain…"

"Aw…don't be sad, I'm here now and nothing's gonna hurt me while dad's around!" He laughed. Goku smiled even wider, glad to know that Gohan felt save with him.

When Dende jumped off the demi-saiyan, Piccolo went up to the father and son, smiling with happiness and relief. Gohan's smile didn't fade an inch. "Hi Piccolo, I missed you!"

Piccolo let out a chuckle, not caring that everyone else was there and caressed the teen's hair. "I missed you too Gohan…" Gohan seemed to enjoy the Namekain's touch and leaned into it, it made him feel even safer. But then he did something that no one thought they'd ever see Piccolo do. Piccolo picked Gohan gently out of Goku's arms and pulled him in for an embrace, the same way Goku did when Gohan first woke up.

Everyone stared at him with their jaws dropped except for Goku who suspected this. He knew the deep connection his son and Piccolo had; it was almost as strong as the one he shared with him. Piccolo was like a second father maybe even uncle to the small demi-saiyan, and he felt save with him. Piccolo was probably the only other person he'd allow to hold Gohan at the moment.

Gohan's eyes widened. He didn't think Piccolo would ever hug him like this in front of everyone; he had only done this a few times whenever he was close to death or when he was terrified. But he shook off the shock and hugged back. He missed Piccolo, he was like his uncle.

"I'm glad you're alright kid." Piccolo began as he pulled away from the embrace and stared into the now teary eyes of Gohan. "Don't EVER scare us like that again, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't…" He trailed off before wiping away his tears. Piccolo smiled and gave Gohan back to Goku, seeing that the father was getting a bit impatient waiting to hold his son again.

"Hey Dende." Goku began as the small Namekain turned to Goku. "Do you think you can heal Gohan? He's a bit injured at the moment."

"Sure thing! But let's get him to the second guest room, he looks like he could use a bit of rest too." Goku nodded before looking back down at Gohan.

"What do you say?"

"Thanks for the offer Dende, but I kinda want to see everyone you know? I basically almost killed them and I want to make it up to them."

Dende nodded. He wanted Gohan to get rest, but understood the circumstances. "Please, set him on the ground then." Goku did what he was asked and watched as Dende healed the teen.

**(With the Cell)**

"No…." A failing voice trailed off. "NO!" The Cell flared as he could feel Gohan's happiness. It angered him…he wasn't supposed t be happy, heck, he was supposed to be in that body! He was supposed to be living life not him! The Cell slowly forced himself up and walked towards something strange yet beautiful shimmering in the form of a string. Looking at it only made him angrier as he could see all the teen's memories through it. "IF I'M NOT HAPPY THEN NIETHER WILL YOU!"

**(With Everyone)**

Dende pulled back from Gohan and watched Gohan's eyes flutter open once more, filled with even more happiness then before. "How's that Gohan?"

Gohan sat up and looked at his arms and moved his fingers. "I feel better then ever! Thanks Dende!" Gohan said cheerfully and jumped up, but swayed a bit. Goku and Piccolo got ready to catch him, but Gohan regained his balance before turning to him, a goofy smile plastered on his lips. "He he…guess I'm still out of energy…" The others couldn't help but laugh at the goofy face he was making. They could still hardly believe that he was back…

**(With the Cell)**

The Cell stood in front of the shimmering string before putting all the energy he had left in one punch. "SAY BYE TO EVERYONE YOU LOVE!" He screamed before throwing his punch down on the string, snapping it in half. "My going away present, enjoy it…" He chuckled before he collapsed, fading away completely.

**(With Everyone)**

Gohan giggled at their faces too before turning back around. "Let's go-" He stopped suddenly as he took a step forward before his pupils shrank and he fell forward. Goku was at Gohan's side in less then a second, catching the teen in mid-air. Everyone's eyes widened, wondering what happened.

"Gohan, Gohan are you aright?" Goku asked as he gently shook the child, but he didn't wake up. Piccolo went to his side as well and stared worriedly into the teen's face. "Gohan?"

"He could just be exhausted you guys." Krillin began. "He did have to fight off that Cell and all." Goku and Piccolo didn't dare rip their gaze off the child as they knew that wasn't the reason. Gohan's energy didn't even fade when he fell unconscious like this, in fact, he was still emitting power! What could possibly be wrong?

"Come on guys-"

"That's not it Krillin!" Piccolo snapped, cutting Krillin off mid-sentence. Trunks and Krillin looked at each other confused.

"Then what is it?"

'_Wa, what's going on?' Gohan asked himself._

"We don't know! Now shut up already!" Piccolo shouted, causing Krillin to stay silent.

'_Who, who's there? Why am I hearing voices?' _Gohan asked himself in complete terror as he slowly opened his eyes to see a man with crazed black hair wearing an orange suit staring down at him. Next to him was a green guy with a navy blue shirt, obviously not human.

Goku and Piccolo sighed in relief once they saw Gohan's eyes flutter open. "You okay Gohan?" But even as Goku asked that, he couldn't help but see the overwhelming fear in his son's eyes. It was as if he was fearing his own life!

The teen looked at the two of them with bubbling fear. He didn't know why this man was holding him or who the other guy or 'thing' was doing beside him. '_Wait a minute, did they call me Gohan?_' He asked himself. "Who, who is Gohan?" Everyone's faces paled over a thousand times hearing Gohan say this. Gohan was Gohan, not anyone else! If he was joking around, this was one mean joke.

"Stop fooling around Gohan."

Gohan looked up at the man with anger swelling up within him. Whenever he heard this word Gohan, his head began throbbing as if it was trying to remember something, but couldn't. "STOP, STOP SAYING THAT WORD!"

**Authors Note:**

_Ya, so I've been planning on Gohan losing his memory for a long time but didn't know exactly when to do it. I was going to make this into another sequel, but then that on wouldn't be as long as these since his memory won't be gone for a long time, but I thought it would be a nice little twist as the Cell's going away present. Thanks once again for all the reviews and R&R please! XD_


	15. I'M NOT GOHAN!

**I'M NOT GOHAN!**

"STOP CALLING ME GOHAN!" Gohan snapped before pushing himself out of Goku's arms, tumbling backwards a bit before regaining his balance. It was then he noticed a short bald person was there too along with another person with purple hair. They all seemed familiar…yet, not familiar at the same time. "Who, who are you people and why do you continue to call me this, this Gohan?" Gohan spat, getting more frustrated by the moment. He couldn't stand not remembering who he was or who these people that seemed to know him were. Could he trust them?

"Come on, stop messing around and let's go say hi to everyone else!" Krillin said believing that Gohan was still faking it, but the look and fear in his eyes were telling him otherwise. Everyone was speechless, not knowing what they were going to do. Trunks seemed to be the only one who found his voice.

"Dende, what's going on here?" Everyone excluding Goku and Piccolo looked down at Dende, waiting for his answer.

"Well...I'm, I'm not sure..." Gohan looked down at the small Namekain in curiosity. _'Why do they all seem familiar? WHY ISN'T THIS MAKING ANY SENSE?_' Gohan wailed to himself as his head began to throb and grasped it in pain. Everyone seemed to notice the sudden movement as they tried to go to his aid, but Gohan kept walking backwards in protest.

"Gohan, we can help you son!" Goku pleaded, only causing Gohan's head to throb even more.

This voice was so familiar.

This voice was filled with a sense that he felt comfortable with, but it also caused him even more pain. His mind was trying to recall why this man's voice and appearance was familiar and since he couldn't rap his mind around it, it just sent pain coursing through his head.

"Gohan-"

"STOP IT! - JUST STOP IT ALREADY! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HECK YOU PEOPLE ARE OR EVEN WHO I AM FOR THAT MATTER!" Everyone stopped where they were at, staring beyond shock at the teen. "NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed before the pain became unbearable and fell unconscious. Goku saw this and immediately ran over and caught his falling son. The others were just speechless beyond belief as they didn't understand what was going on. Goku just stared into his son's pale face, feeling the extreme stress, confusion, and terror that was emitting from him.

_'Ga, Gohan...what's, what's wrong with you?_' He began to ponder as he moved Gohan's hair out of his eyes, feeling the teens heat radiate normally. _'Why does all this happen to you?'_

Piccolo felt the stress and worry Goku was giving off and went up to him, placing a reassuring hand on the Saiyan's shoulder. He was about to say something when he saw Gohan's pale face and stopped himself. _'Gohan...we, we were so close to saving you...what's hurting you now?_' He asked himself as he watched Goku caress his son's check. The sight of the boy made him want to kill whoever was behind this, but that's the thing, they really didn't know what was going on with him this time.

Piccolo quickly shook all the thoughts out of his head. They couldn't dwell on their sadness or worry; right now they needed to get Gohan in a comfortable bed where he could rest while they tried to puzzle all this out. "Goku…" Piccolo began as Goku slowly turned to him, eyes filled with overwhelming sadness. It broke his heart seeing the used to be cheery saiyan like this, but he knew Gohan needed them and continued. "We need to get Gohan to the second guest room so he can rest. Then we can figure out what's wrong with him." Goku slightly nodded before cuffing Gohan up in his arms and followed Piccolo to the second guest room, the others following nervously.

It only took them a few minutes to get to the first guest room and entered. The only way to the second guest room was through the first, and they really didn't want the others to find out about Gohan this way, but they had no other choice…

Future Gohan and Future Goku heard the doors open and turned to them with smiles on their faces. "Hey you're all back!" Future Goku claimed excitedly before seeing a pale Gohan in his arms. He wanted to yell out in victory and happiness, but the looks on everyone's faces made him stop.

Future Gohan noticed they're worried moods and stood. "It's, it's Gohan, isn't it?" He asked as Goku and Piccolo past by him without doing or saying anything, Dende leading the way. Future Gohan then reverted his attention on his pupil Trunks as he gave a grim nod. _'No…_' He trailed off to himself as both the Future Z-Fighters watched their friends enter into the second guest room.

**(With the Future Z-Fighters)**

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT IT'S NOT HERE!" Future Krillin yelled frustrated at Future Vegeta. They all were appointed to locate the Dragonballs so they could wish all those who Gohan killed back to life, but that was growing increasingly hard. For one, Vegeta kept on trying to rush things and blow the entire area up until they spotted the Dragonball, which was a horrible idea because they could destroy the Dragonball too. Secondly Piccolo wasn't really doing much of anything besides staring off into space, obviously worried about Gohan. Krillin couldn't blame him; Gohan was in too much pain for a boy his age…

"WELL THEN WHERE IS IT BALDY? The Dragon radar clearly states that the ball is located right here underneath us, so I say we blast it out!"

Krillin wanted to slap his forehead at Vegeta's impatients. "If we did blast it out, then we might accidentally hit the planets core!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, not seeing the problem. Krillin just sighed. "Oh I give up!"

**(With the Others)**

Goku placed Gohan in the bed and tucked him in tightly so he'd stay warm. He didn't want Gohan getting as cold as he did back in the lab, it was terrifying…

Everyone watched as the worried father slowly began caressing his son's hair before kissing him lightly on the forehead. '_Please Gohan, come back to us…'_

Trunks didn't want to spoil the moment, but they were running out of time. If Gohan woke up again, he would surely start freaking out again and who knows, he might accidentally hurt them since he doesn't remember about his powers. "Goku." Goku slowly turned to Trunks before nodding with a determined gleam in his eye.

'_We'll get you back to normal, I promise…'_ He said to himself as Dende walked on over to them. "Please, find out what's wrong Dende."

Dende gave a stern nod. "I'll do everything I can." Goku stood up and looked at his son one last time, taking in the sight of his son's pale face. It took everything he had not to cry, he just wanted his son back. Dende noticed this immediately. "You have my word sir." Goku sighed before following his friends out, leaving Dende to try and find out what's wrong.

'_I won't let you down Goku.'_ He promised before turning to the half breed. '_We'll get you all better Gohan, you'll be back to normal soon, making all of us laugh again…'_

Trunks closed the door behind him since he was the last one out and turned only to see the questioning faces of Future Goku and Gohan. '_This will break they're hearts…'_

"Wa, what's up you guys? Is, Gohan's okay right?" Future Goku asked, nervous sweat beginning to fall down the side of his face. The others looked up at him with grim expressions, but Past Goku didn't even look up. He kept his gaze at the floor below him, dwelling in his thoughts.

Future Gohan's smile disappeared. He wanted to know what was wrong, this was his past self that was in danger, and he had a right to know what was going on. "What's wrong, you have to tell us, we can handle it."

Trunks sighed before looking back at the others as they nodded. They wanted him tell the others, he had the right...

Trunks turned back, letting a sigh out, but before he could start, Vegeta walked out of the shadows.

"Sorry to interrupt this gloomy moment but I need to talk to Kakarot for a moment." Vegeta said looking straight at the depressed Saiyan. He really didn't have anything to talk to Goku about, but he knew that Goku wouldn't be able to handle listening to this explanation. Sure he'd miss out on what's going on, but he didn't want Goku to suffer more then before.

Everyone looked at Vegeta weirdly, wondering what he needed to talk to Goku about. But before they could ask him, Vegeta scowled and walked on towards them. "Didn't you weaklings hear me? I need to discuss something with Kakarot!"

"Father-"

"Just shut up Trunks." Vegeta spat before grabbing Goku's shirt. "We'll be back when I'm done." Trunks was about to run on over there but Piccolo pulled him back. Trunks immediately turned to him with a look of annoyance before noticing his stern face and stayed where he was at.

Piccolo knew exactly what Vegeta was doing and was admiring how much Vegeta really did care about Goku. _'But that's Vegeta for you.'_ He mentally smirked, but couldn't physically. He himself still couldn't believe the state his friend was in now, but could tune himself out as Trunks explained things. Goku however would listen, unable to refuse that his son was yet in more danger.

"Let's go." Vegeta said in an angry tone, trying to make everyone believe that he really didn't care about Goku and dragged him out of the room. When they were clearly far away, Piccolo waved his hand, signaling Trunks to begin.

"Well, it's like this…."

**(With Dende)**

Dende was trembling as he searched within the teen for anything that was wrong. It wasn't because he was frightened, but because he could feel all of Gohan's emotions and they were overwhelming. _'Come on Gohan, what's wrong?' _He asked himself as he continued to search, but was coming up with nothing. He searched for any signs of the Cell, but it was completely destroyed.

'_Did it implant some kind of sickness in him?'_ Dende wondered before checking, but nothing turned up. He was about ready to give up when he found something 'missing' in Gohan's head. His emotions, power, conscious, and everything else seemed to be in tact, but there were no signs of his memories. They wouldn't be stored anywhere else, _'Unless…._' Dende trailed off as he searched before finding the memories thread cut in half. '_No….'_ He stuttered grimly. _'No….'_

**(With Goku and Vegeta)**

Vegeta and Goku soon made it outside the large temple only to be blinded by the sun, but they could care less. Vegeta let go of Goku's shirt and turned to him, arms still crossed. Goku was still looking down, no smile, no laughs…he seemed like an empty shell….

'_And to think I used to be always 'happy' around him…'_ Vegeta grunted before uncrossing his arms. He needed to snap Goku out of this state before he did something to himself he would regret.

"You're so pathetic! Look at you, Mr. Preppy is all depressed over what, nothing but a simple matter?" Goku slowly looked up at Vegeta, anger swelling up. He wasn't sure if he was saying that Gohan was nothing but something that he could care less about or not. "Aw, that's what I'm looking for. Now listen and listen good Kakarot. I have no freakin idea what's going on around here but you need to loosen up and forget about it now."

Goku clenched his fists. "Are you saying that I should FORGET ABOUT MY SON? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH VEGETA! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU HAD TO WATCH YOUR SON SUFFER RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO HOLD ON TO YOUR TREMBLING TERRIFIED SON KNOWING THAT HE WAS SUFFERING AND ALL YOU COULD DO WAS STAND AROUND? HAVE YOU EVER HAD TO HOLD YOUR SON WHILE HE WAS DIEING IN YOUR ARMS? NO! 'CAUSE YOU NEVER CARED FOR TRUNKS!" Vegeta flinched in anger.

"WHAT? For your information Trunks died during the Cell Games and I couldn't do anything but watch his dieing corpse!" Goku's eyes began to lighten up a bit. "I didn't do anything to stop him from getting hurt and worst of all I ignored him every time he tried to talk to me. All he ever wanted was for me to notice him, but I was too arrogant to even allow myself to! So if YOU think you're the only one who's gone through this then you are sadly mistaken!" Vegeta snapped back, crossing his arms in irritation. Goku continued to look into Vegeta's eyes as he knew that he took that too far. He didn't mean to say that, he was just soo frustrated that he needed to get some stress off him.

Goku sighed. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I, I was just..." Goku sighed before looking back down; he really didn't mean to hurt Vegeta like that…

Vegeta stared at the Saiyan with a smirk finding its way on his face. "Well, then its working." Goku quickly looked back up again, not understanding what he meant.

"What's working?"

"Do you think I actually took you out of there so I can make you angry? I took you out because your mopping around is killing you and everyone else!" Goku raised an eyebrow, still not understanding. Vegeta growled. "Isn't it obvious you clown? You're the one that makes everyone happy, you make everyone forget about their trouble so they don't hurt on the inside! But now that you're too stuck up in your emotions everyone else is even more depressed then you can even imagine! When you aren't your happy self, you aren't you any more." Goku's eyes widened in realization. He was killing himself along with the others. How can he expect everyone to keep holding on when their hope was receding ever so quickly? He needed to be himself unless he'll lose everyone, including Gohan.

"Vegeta…" Goku began as Vegeta looked up at his rival. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you're right." Goku looked up with a bright smile that not even Vegeta has seen ever since they were preparing for the Androids. "Thanks for helping me find the real me." Vegeta just smirked back before giving a thumps up, Goku immediately giving one back. "Well, let's go to the others." Goku said in his almost happy voice as he began to walk.

"Kakarot!" Goku turned to see Vegeta's smile had faded. "Don't think this changes anything!" Goku smirked even wider. '_Same old Vegeta…'_

"I wouldn't have it any other way…"


	16. You're My Father'

'**You're My Father?'**

**(With Goku)**

By the time Vegeta and Goku got back into the first guest room, Trunks had explained everything, causing the atmosphere to darken. Goku, now knowing what he was doing to his own friends, finally noticed the dark vial that was there and decided it was about to lift it.

Smiling, he placed his hands on his hips playfully. "Why is everyone so down in here?" Everyone turned to Goku with that statement said, shocked beyond all reasons at how happy he sounded. "It's like the end of the world is here or something!" He chuckled, causing everyone to exchange worried glances. They knew how badly hurt Goku was over this whole ordeal, but now he seemed like nothing was wrong at all!

"Uh….are you feeling alright Goku?" Trunks asked, believing that all this stress was going to his head. Goku turned to him and smiled.

"Now I am! Why you ask?"

Trunks flinched; he didn't expect him to ask him that… "Well, it's just…"

"Oh lighten up you guys! Staying depressed and worried isn't going to help Gohan! We've gotta stay ourselves if we truly want Gohan to come back!" Everyone still thought that all this worry got to his head, but he had that happy and care-free look in his eyes again…

**(With Gohan)**

'_That's it….almost done…'_ Dende reminded himself as he was mending back the memory thread. It was extremely hard because if he made the wrong movement, he could tare it even more, then Gohan wouldn't be anything but an empty shell… _'Come on…almost…_' Dende only had a few more inches to mend back, but was beginning to lose his concentration. His guardian abilities kept on trying to make him see a vision of what was currently going on, but he kept on pushing it away. He couldn't lose his concentration now….

"YES!" Dende cheered out loud as he finished the last thread. He was so proud of himself that he completely forgot about the vision he held off on, but it was more important then he thought…

But before he could even try and remember about it, Gohan began to stir a bit until his eyes slowly opened. It took a few minutes for them to adjust, but he didn't mind. "Wa, where am I?" Gohan asked, hoping that someone would be in the room.

"You're at the Lookout, in the second guest room to be exact!" He heard a cheery voice reply, but he still couldn't see who said that.

"Who, who's there I, I still can't see anything…" Gohan trailed off as his vision finally returned back to normal to see a rather short green looking thing. It kinda reminded him of an insect or something…

"It's me, Dende. Nice to see you finally awake!" Dende replied as he smiled sweetly.

Gohan studied the small boy for a few moments before smiling. _'He doesn't look like he'd hurt me…'_ "Nice to meet you uh…"

"Dende."

"Oh oops, sorry Donde" Dende chuckled a bit, sure Gohan had lost his memory, but he seemed to be the same old Gohan even though he said his name wrong. And by what he could gather, Gohan had lost all his memories of what happened the first time he lost his memory.

"It's alright Gohan; it's not your fault!" Gohan's smile disappeared as he tilted his head a bit.

"Is, is that my name?"

Dende nodded. "Yep! Your name is Gohan; we've been friends for years! But you were in a horrible accident and you must've hit your head, you have amnesia." Gohan looked wide-eyes at the boy he learned was Dende as he couldn't believe it. Not remembering who he was devastated him, he just wanted to go off and live with his family again, that is, if he had a family…

"Do, do I have a family Don- I mean Dende?"

"Of course you do! In fact, your father is right outside!" Gohan smiled a bit before he became nervous. He didn't remember what his father was like, who knows, he might've abused him or something! Or maybe he was one of those fathers that pretended to care about you but was too busy with work that he didn't have time for you at all. Dende seemed to notice how nervous he became and couldn't help but chuckled.

"Do you want me to bring him in Gohan?" Gohan looked up at Dende again, sweating nervously.

"Dende…" Gohan began as he clenched his blankets. "Is, is my father…nice…?" Dende couldn't believe that Gohan would ask such a question! But once he remembered that Gohan had amnesia, he calmed down.

"Your father is probably the greatest person in the world Gohan…" Dende trailed off as his eyes lit up just thinking about him. "He's one of those guys that you just can't be scared or angry around! He's always there for everyone he loves and never gives up. – Your father fought valiantly against all those that threatened to destroy the universe and won each battle. And the thing is, he wasn't fighting for his own life, he was fighting to save those he loved…especially you…" Gohan's eyes widened as he heard that statement. "You're lucky to be his son…" Dende trailed off. Gohan couldn't help but notice the happiness that swelled up in Dende's eyes and couldn't help but relax a bit. '_Gosh, is my dad really that great?'_ He wondered as Dende snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well now, I'm going to bring him in here okay?" Gohan nodded. He sorta felt thrilled to see who is father was, but also had a nervous feeling boiling up in his chest. He wanted to wait a little bit, maybe get some fresh air or something to calm him down before he saw his father, but Dende already left to get him. _'It would be rude to just leave…_' Gohan sighed as he clenched his sheets tighter. This was going to be hard…

**(With Goku)**

Dende entered the room only to be greeted by laughter sounding from both Goku's, Future Gohan, and even past Krillin! He was so surprised that he would've asked Piccolo what was going on before all eyes were fixed on him.

"Ha ha…Hey…haha…what's up Dende? Everything okay?" Past Goku asked, trying to keep his laughter suppressed, but that was hard. You know Goku when he has one of his laughing fits…

"Um actually, I just wanted to inform you all that I found the root of the problem and Gohan is now awake." Everyone began cheering in happiness before noticing that that wasn't all and became quiet once more. "It seems that the Cell was so angry that he cut Gohan's memory thread in half just before he died and with it cut like that...his memories scattered throughout his body…" Everyone looked at him nervously now. "I've mended it back together, but there's a chance that they'll go back into the thread, but there's also a chance that some won't…Right now he doesn't remember anything, not even anything from the first time he woke up with the amnesia. But I've gained his trust and wants to meet his father…" All eyes were on Goku now, wondering what he was going to do.

'_Gohan…_' Goku's thoughts trailed off as he clenched his fists with a smile. "Alright, let's go…"

**(With Gohan)**

Gohan leaned against the bed post, looking around the rather large room. He couldn't quite recall many other rooms, but if he had to say if it was wither small or large, he'd definitely say large. It could fit five elephants! But even as he tried to stay on track with that thought, he always felt the nervousness swell up within him again. He tried to think of something else, but nothing seemed to be working…

He heard the door slowly open, Dende walking in with a smile on his face. "Hey Gohan! I'm back and look who I brought!" He said cheerfully as Goku stepped in looking at Gohan with much love present in his eyes. He really didn't know what to say or think, he was so nervous he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"Hey Gohan, you alright son?" His supposed father asked as he shut the door, that smile he was wearing never fading.

"I'm, I'm okay…" Gohan stuttered. Both Dende and Goku could hear the nervous hint in his voice.

"I'm glad to hear that." Goku chuckled as he slowly sat at the foot of Gohan's bed, making him even more nervous. "We're all worried sick! But I knew you'd pull through, you always do!" Goku laughed.

'_Always do…what does he mean by that?'_ He wondered, getting even more nervous then before. He was about to ask Dende if he could have a few moments alone before seeing Goku place a hand on the back of his head, laughing still.

"Just wait until your mother sees you! Man what an emotional wreck she'll be!" But Gohan didn't even hear those words. He was too busy looking at the way Goku laughed with is hand behind his head. '_Why…why do I all of a sudden feel…calm?_' He wondered as he felt all that nervousness melt. His mind was trying to remind him of something, he could feel it but, but he was just not remembering.

"What's your name daddy?" Gohan asked, feeling a bit more comfortable around him.

"My name is Goku! Well, my real name is Kakarot, but I don't go by that!"

"Why not?"

"It's my Saiyan name." Gohan tilted his head in confusion before Goku waved his hand. "Never mind about that. Are you sure you're okay?" Gohan could hear the worry in his voice this time. He caught it a few times before in his voice, but didn't really catch onto it until now. He seemed so worried and devastated that it broke his heart, he was trying to be strong...

'_He isn't supposed to be this way…'_ Gohan's thoughts began. He might not remember much about his father, but feeling that from him didn't seem right.

Goku sighed before staring at the ground blankly. He was really trying to stay strong, but he couldn't help but feel sad that his son would probably not remember him at all. Gohan couldn't fight the urge any more and crept on over to his father. Goku didn't seem to notice as he was too caught up in his thoughts. Gohan frowned, unable to stand seeing his father this way and placed a frail hand on his cheek, snapping Goku out of his thoughts.

"Please don't be sad daddy, I'm okay now." Gohan said as he smiled sweetly. Goku smiled back as he put his hand on his son's, leaning his head on his son's hand.

"I'm glad…" He said softly as he gently picked Gohan up and placed him on his lap. Gohan would've started freaking out if it wasn't for the safety he felt there. His father was so warm that he leaned his head against his chest, closing his eyes as he felt safe and protected.

Goku rapped his arms around his son and rocked him back and forth slightly, making Gohan a bit sleepy. "Daddy…" Gohan began as Goku made the 'uh hu' sound, signaling that he was listening. Gohan clenched Goku's orange gi a bit as he took in the familiar scent of his father. "I hope I remember you…" He whispered as he fell asleep.

Dende felt tears rolling down his eyes as he got to witness this, Goku and Gohan could never be separated, even if Gohan didn't remember who he was.

Goku smiled as he slowly got up at went to the front of the bed so he could lean against the wall, but never let his sleeping son out of his arms. _'Oh Gohan, I hope you remember me too…'_

**(With Gohan)**

'_Wa, what's that light?' I asked myself before the light intensified. I quickly shielded my eyes, but the light only lasted a brief moment._

'_He he! Catch me if you can!' My eyes fell wide opened before turning to where I heard the voice only to freeze where I was at. There I saw a small three year old boy running around with a rather tall boy that seemed about thirteen with crazed black hair laughing as he ran on after the small boy. The thing is, the small boy looked exactly like a small version of my father…_

_The small boy turned and laughed. 'Come on Gohan! You can go faster then that!' My eyes fell wide opened. _

'_Maybe your big brother is just getting a bit rusty Goten!' I heard the teen laugh back, but I knew who that teen was…it was, it was me! I looked so happy '…Goten….Goten… Why does that sound familiar?' I asked myself as I saw myself pretend to fall._

_Goten turned to me and crossed his arms. "I'm not falling for that again Gohan!" He pouted. But as I remained still, Goten ran over to me and shook me. "Gohan, Gohan are you okay?" _

_I smiled; I knew what was going to happen next…_

_I watched as I jumped up, grabbed Goten and landed on my back, holding Goten before placing him on my stomach. "I caughtca!" I giggle. Goten just giggled as he hugged me by the neck before the scene faded away._

'_That, that was my brother…Goten…'_


End file.
